Tú a París y yo a Viena
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alguien (ejem... Austria) tuvo a bien de hacerle notar a Suiza sobre su falta de desinhibición y relajación, así que este ha decidido demostrar con ayuda de Inglaterra y su magia como es que está MUY equivocado. Todo habría ido bien si el hechizo no hubiera fallado provocando terribles consecuencias al intercambiar el cuerpo de Austria ¡con el de Francia!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Algún día la magia de Inglaterra quizás pueda convertirnos en Himaruya... Hasta entonces, no tenemos propiedad de nada. ADV._

* * *

**Tú a París y yo a Viena**

**Prólogo: De cuando Suiza decidió visitar a Inglaterra para hacer una locura.**

Suena el timbre en casa de Inglaterra como a las ocho de la noche de un jueves. Inglaterra, que está bordando y viendo el fútbol en la tele, levanta las cejas.

Treinta segundos más tarde exactos con reloj, vuelve a sonar el timbre.

Apaga la televisión y se levanta mirando el reloj, pensando que es raro que alguien venga a su casa a estas horas, deja el bordado pensando que quizás es Francia y se le escapa una sonrisita. Decide dejarle bajo las inclemencias del tiempo un par de segundos más de lo que haría con alguien más, segundos que aprovecha para arreglarse un poco el cabello antes de abrir.

El que toca el timbre vacila un poco pensando que no debió venir... menos aún sin avisar. Mira su reloj y mira su coche, estacionado en la acera de enfrente, de reojo. Mueve las llaves en su mano ponderando sus opciones cuando se abre la puerta pega un saltito y se sonroja un poco, incómodo.

_—E-England, I'm sorry._

—¿Se está bien bajo...? ¡Oh! —se detiene al notar que no es el francés, borrándosele su sonrisita maligna—. _Switzerland_ —parpadea—. _Come in, please_ —se aparta para dejarle pasar.

—_I'm sorry._.. si esperabas a alguien más, yo... —vacila otra vez—, debí avisarte al menos —trae un six pack de cervezas en la mano y una película en la otra.

—_No_, _no._.. _just._.. _no, come in, please_, está lloviendo un montón —le sonríe—. Aunque aquí siempre llueve, _come in_ —se ríe haciendo un gesto para que pase.

—_Thank you_... —Suiza cruza la puerta y se pone la película bajo el brazo. Sacude la cabeza como perro para quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello (estos pobres niños campiranos, creo que Rusia hace lo mismo) y luego se pasa la mano por encima de él—. Verás... tengo un problema y... —extiende las cervezas hacia Inglaterra, pero no la película porque le da un poco de vergüenza.

—Oh, _what's wrong?_ —pregunta tomando las cervezas y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Quieres una toalla?

—_Yes. Please _—carraspea—. Verás, he... estado últimamente muy atento a los movimientos de... bueno, ciertas personas cercanas a mí.

—Pasa a la sala, _please_, ahora te traigo la toalla y me lo cuentas. Puedes colgar aquí la chaqueta para que se seque —le señala el colgador y se dirige a la cocina con las cervezas.

Suiza se quita la chaqueta, la cuelga en el colgador y luego saca de los bolsillos de la misma... unos cohetes (sí, pólvora), la película... vacila y se sonroja. La vuelve a guardar. Un pastillero, una cajetilla de cigarros y una resortera. Sonrojado va detrás de Inglaterra hacia la cocina. Vacilante, no precisamente para seguirle y espiarle, más bien para ver adónde ha ido y dónde esperarle.

Inglaterra saca dos vasos grandes de Guiness, sirve la cerveza y luego busca algo para acompañarla, como unas frituras de esas que siempre trae Estados Unidos por si le da hambre estando ahí y no tiene nada que comer, ¡Ja! ¡Como si acaso no tuviera siempre la nevera llena de cosas buenas!

—Perdona que haya venido así, de verdad... no quiero importunarte —insiste Suiza desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah, no, no me molestas —le sonríe mirándole de reojo, poniéndolo todo en una bandeja—. Estaba viendo el fútbol, pero juegan el Barça y el Paris Saint Germain, así que es un partido de mierda. Vamos al salón —se dirige hacia ahí con la bandeja.

—Oh... la Champions, ¿verdad? Lo venía escuchando... es una pena que no hayan pasado más equipos de la Premier, lo que pasó contra el Madrid fue un ultraje —comenta Suiza siguiéndole—. ¿Has visto lo de Corea del Norte?

—No me lo recuerdes, llevo toda la semana hablando con _America_ sobre eso... —responde Inglaterra dejando la bandeja en la mesilla y recogiendo lo de bordar—. Siéntate, _please._

Suiza pone ordenadamente las cosas que ha sacado en la mesa y se sienta en una silla con la espalda recta como siempre y el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra le mira y mira las cosas que ha puesto en la mesa, pasándole una cerveza.

—Tengo un problema —sentencia Suiza solemnemente—. No planeaba venir y fui a la montaña y luego... bueno, se me han ocurrido algunas cosas y luego he pensado venir hasta acá y... a medio camino he pensado que debía llamarte —"pero luego pensé que si me decías que no podías tendría que volver y habría gastado la gasolina"—, pero ya era un poco tarde para hacerlo. Lo siento.

—No me molesta que hayas venido sin avisar... lo que podría haber pasado es que no me encontraras, pero... aquí estoy, así que has tenido suerte —sonríe—. ¿Qué sucede?

Suiza suspira.

—_Thank you_. Eres un buen amigo —asiente con la cabeza haciendo ese gesto raro que hace para sonreír que no le sale bien porque está tensito y agobiado con lo que viene.

Inglaterra le sonríe nerviosito porque ya le ha preguntado dos veces y aún no le dice, a la espera.

—He estado siguiendo —carraspea—, al parecer muy cercanamente a... algunas personas.

—¿Siguiendo? —pregunta el inglés pensando que será algo tipo Facebook, aunque piensa que al helvético no le pega nada usar Facebook.

—Ehm... digamos que he estado, escuchando algunas cosas, averiguando muy de cerca ciertas... otras y ocupando mi tiempo no de la manera más constructiva —murmura Suiza sonrojándose y frunciendo más el ceño. Carraspea apretando los ojos y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. _Österreich_ dice que tengo conductas un poco obsesivas compulsivas con Liechtenstein, mi hermanita pequeña y dulce que sale con _Canada_ —frunce más el ceño—, y no... no le han parecido y me he enfadado bastante por algunas cosas y en conclusión...

—¿A... ajá?

Suiza carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—Hemos discutido.

—Ya veo...

—Hemos discutido muy seriamente.

—Oh...

—Finalmente —carraspea—, ehm... bueno, al parecer soy demasiado serio y demasiado cuadrado e "incapaz de flexibilizarme". Me he ido de ahí con el firme propósito de demostrarle a _Österreich_ que no tiene ni la más mínima idea.

—Entiendo —asiente Inglaterra, pensando que eso suena a una conducta bastante inflexible, pero decide no comentar.

—En... conclusión, he decidido salir y hacer lo que quiera sin que me importen las consecuencias —le mira.

—B-bien —asiente nerviosito, sabiendo de qué va ese rollo.

—Y pensé que tú... sabrías cómo hacer eso.

—Ah, yo... —se rasca la cabeza—. _Well._.. —mira alrededor buscando un poco de ayuda sin estar muy seguro—. Ehm... ¿Qué es lo que te apetece hacer?

—No lo sé. Una locura —declara con su voz seria.

—¿Como... cuál? —vacila porque esto no es tan sencillo y menos con Suiza.

—Cualquiera... Venir aquí sin avisarte ha sido la primera —asiente orgulloso—. He traído otras cosas que pueden formar parte del proceso. Cohetes para lanzar en la casa de alguien, unas pastillas de LSD, cigarrillos y una resortera para matar al pájaro de _Preussen._

—Entiendo —asiente más o menos ALUCINANDO de lo que oye.

Suiza le mira parpadeando, completamente serio.

—Bien... lo primero que yo suelo hacer es... emborracharme, eso me desinhibe un poco y... luego... ehm... hago exactamente lo que me apetece.

Parpadea.

—El alcohol no me gusta porque con el alcohol... no tengo control de lo que hago y lo que pienso.

—Ya... bueno, me parece que si tomas LSD incluso tendrás menos control —comenta Inglaterra pensando que "le parece", sí claro, buen eufemismo, _England._

—Ah, pero el LSD es diferente. El viaje es más placentero y no hay resaca —específica y le mira a los ojos—. _England_, crees que...

Él le mira esperando a que siga.

—Bueno, no sé, pensé que podrías venir conmigo. También traje una película, o... algo así, en realidad no tiene por qué haber LSD involucrado, ese lo traje para ti.

—Oh, no me importa acompañar... ¿para mí?

—_Ja._ No sé si lo has probado y ya que estamos haciendo locuras, pensé que era un buen regalo —pone el dedo índice sobre el pastillero y lo empuja hacia el inglés. (La primera persona en sintetizar LSD fue... un suizo).

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el cabello y... le da un no sé qué porque... obviamente lo ha tomado, en una época era para él como tomar pastillas de menta, pero es un poco contraindicado en su postura de gentleman con clase y educado que trata de tener en la actualidad.

—Ehm... bueno, puedes no tomarlo en realidad, tómalo como un regalo de tu flexible y relajado amigo _Schweiz_ —sonríe el suizo otra vez con esa sonrisa extraña.

—Ah... —vacila tomando el pastillero, porque de hecho... bueno, es educado y es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, ¿no?—. _Thank you._..

—Bien, entonces ¿cómo se relaja uno si no es con alcohol? —pregunta Suiza cruzándose de brazos.

—Compartiendo —abre el pastillero y se lo tiende.

—Oh... no estoy seguro de que eso sea propiamente adecuado aquí, la última vez creí que me comería un dragón —indica.

—Yo sé dónde hay uno, si te entra hambre —sonríe el inglés tratando de hacer una broma. Suiza inclina la cabeza sin entender y toma una de las laminillas de adentro del pastillero.

—La última vez que probé esto fue antes de la guerra...

—Esperemos que no sea demasiado angustiante entonces —Inglaterra toma una para sí también.

—Realmente no sé si esto es una buena idea —vacila Suiza metiéndose la laminilla a la boca de igual manera.

—Ésa es justo la gracia —Inglaterra la hace pasar con un trago de cerveza, mira que rápido se ha puesto decadente. Suiza la chupa un poco antes de pasársela también con un trago de cerveza. Ceño fruncido y todo.

—Bien —Inglaterra mira su reloj—. Tenemos media hora para prepáranos, creo que deberíamos ir a algún sitio... —propone, "hay demasiadas cosas que pueden romperse y no querría si nos quedamos aquí" añade para sí mismo.

—¿A un sitio? ¿Quizás podemos ir a... la montaña?

—¿En media hora? ¿Qué te parece Stonehenge? Es el mejor sitio y hacer magia con ello es alucinante.

El suizo parpadea pensando que en Stonehenge no hay nada terrible que pueda hacer fuera de tomar unas fotografías y... tirar las piedras.

—Aunque puede que quede un poco lejos para el coche, pero podemos ir en tren.

—Hacer... magia —carraspea y mira la cerveza de reojo y luego su reloj—. ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? Vamos en coche... yo conduzco muy rápido.

—¿Qué quieres hacer si no?

—Ir a Stonehenge me parece una excelente idea —sonríe un poco poniéndose de pie y volviendo a mirar el reloj. Sólo quería unas cuantas fotos de él haciendo locuras, era mejor hacer locuras en un lugar solitario, seguramente no habría ninguna repercusión.

—_Good! Let's go._

—_Let's go!_ —asiente lleno de esa energía que da el estar haciendo algo que no se debe... y como Suiza realmente POCAS veces hace cosas que no se deben se pone más nervioso y más energizado. Inglaterra se levanta sonriendo y de repente se acuerda de algo.

—Un momento, ve encendiendo el motor.

Suiza levanta las cejas y asiente.

—No tardes.

Inglaterra sube corriendo las escaleras y vuelve a bajar al cabo de nada con su chupa de tachuelas y el logo de los sex pistols, porque ahí lleva una copia de su documentación plastificada y bien escondida en el forro unos cuantos billetes de veinte libras, por si acaban en el agua o perdiendo los pantalones. También se ha puesto sus Doctor Martens y ha preparado una bolsa con velas y tiza y algunos amuletos, va a la cocina a por algunas especias y polvo de hada y por fin sale al coche

Suiza levanta las cejas al verle venir y quiero decir que le emociona un poco hacer algo así... con un amigo. No es que él no haya tenido amigos nunca... Austria... Ehm... ¿Francia? ¿Liechtenstein? ¿Italia? Ciertamente esta situación de tener un amigo que esté dispuesto a tomar LSD contigo tiene su gracia, más aún si ha salido tan diferentemente vestido a cómo estás habituado.

—Toma —Inglaterra le pasa un pañuelo negro con una calavera pirata y un gorro de lana rojo.

—¡Ohh! _Thank you_ —traga saliva poniéndose el gorro y mirando el pañuelo, poniéndoselo al cuello en un movimiento practicado... poco efectivo para un pañuelo de calavera.

—_No_, _no_, no te lo pongas como si fuera uno de _Austria_ —se ríe el inglés y se lo arregla para que le quede la calavera a la vista—. Así.

—Oh… _mein Gott._.. nadie me reconocería con este atuendo —"¡ni yo mismo!" piensa para sí mientras se mira en el retrovisor y sale del cajón de estacionamiento —. Ahora detente y verás lo bien que corren los Smarts.

—En eso consiste, mañana volvemos a ser _gentlemen_, pero hoy que no nos descubran —Inglaterra abre el espejo en el copiloto para maquillarse los ojos.

—_England_, no puedo creer... —le mira de reojo —, que vayas a ayudarme con esto. _Danke._

—Es divertido de tanto en tanto —confiesa Inglaterra más sinceramente de lo que le gustaría, sacando gomina ahora y empezando a peinarse una cresta, que no se hace con Francia porque algo le dice que a Francia no le gusta... y que para ser de tanto en tanto, está MUY acostumbrado a hacerlo como si nada y le sale perfectamente. Suiza le mira de reojo sin poderse creer que Inglaterra pueda tener una cresta.

—¿Sabes? Quizás _Österreich_ tenga razón y yo sea un poco demasiado serio. Venga, había experimentado con LSD antes, en la montaña... sin calaveras o picos en el cabello.

—Ah... —le mira de reojo—. Esto es solo porque es divertido... es para que no nos reconozcan, no por otra cosa

—¿Sabes? Este tipo de cosas... son las que no creo nunca ser capaz de hacer; es bueno saber que alguien serio como tú puede hacerlas... me da un poco de... perspectiva.

Inglaterra le sonríe no muy seguro de si eso es o no algo bueno.

—Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible —asegura Suiza acelerando a fondo—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—_No._

Suiza parpadea y le mira de reojo descolocado.

—_N-Nein?_

—_No_, no te esfuerces, tiene que fluir. Estas cosas salen mal si te esfuerzas.

—Es que a mí no me fluye eso, yo no sé... hacer estas cosas. El LSD fue un experimento científico; las cosas que yo hago siempre están perfectamente medidas y calculadas, eso es lo que hago sin esfuerzo.

—Entonces... ehm... ¿qué pasa con las cosas que no puedes medir y calcular?

—Las evito. Eso es justamente lo que me han dicho, que yo no puedo relajarme nunca y que no puedo vivir sin controlarlo todo.

—¿¡L-Las evitas!? —ligeramente escandalizado.

—_Wh-What? _—Suiza le mira de reojo.

—¿Y... y qué haces en vez de ellas?

—Algo que pueda controlar. ¿Tú no haces lo mismo?

—Ehm... —Inglaterra vacila—._ Yes, yes, of course_ —miente y carraspea—. Por curiosidad... ¿cómo dices que logras controlarlo?

—¿Controlar qué? ¿Las cosas?

—_Yes, you know... THAT things_... Las que no se pueden controlar.

El helvético parpadea y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Hablas de... el engendro ese con gafas y el pelillo? —se pone un dedo en la frente levantado.

Inglaterra asiente y Suiza carraspea.

—Hay excepciones a todo esto que estoy diciendo, que me irritan y molestan excesivamente en la vida.

—Oh —Inglaterra suspira y sonríe un poco entendiendo que realmente no las controla, igual que él. Pero Suiza se hace a la idea, de manera muy firme, muy firme de que si las controla, tooooodas las cosas y las que no, las evita—. _Well_, pues... esto es un poco como eso, ¿sabes?

—E-Es decir, que... ¿esto es una de esas cosas incontrolables?

—_No_, esto es una de esas cosas en las que fluyen mejor cuando no tienen un horario ni una planificación.

—Como cuando llega a casa y yo no puedo evitarlo. Lo odio —entiende claramente cómo funciona.

—Exacto —empatía absoluta.

—Y lo único que puedes hacer al respecto es protestar y... dejarles hacer.

—_Yes._.. —susurra Inglaterra un poco sonrojadito.

—Pero cómo te dejas hacer a ti mismo... cuando tú eres el que deja hacer —creo que alguien está empezando a tener efectos extraños.

—Pues... bueno, a veces... eres tú quien... tiene ganas y... entonces eres tú quien dice "hoy voy a ir y... a ver qué pasa y..." —Inglaterra está tan incómodo que es un desastre explicándose, cosa MUY extraña.

—_Neineinein_... yo hablo contigo mismo, cómo te dejas ir y te relajas.

—_Yes_, a eso me refiero, tú tienes ganas y te relajas y convences a ti mismo para ir.

—Igual que tú te convences a ti mismo de pararte el cabello con gomina para hacer estas cosas conmigo.

—Eh... _no_, eso lo hago porque me gusta.

—No estoy seguro de qué cosas me gustan —confiesa Suiza demasiado sinceramente.

—¿Pues... que cosas haces para divertirte?

—Queso.

—Bien, pues de esa misma forma.

—Pero el queso también lo hago porque es parte de lo que produzco. Ésta es una actividad que no sirve de nada... al contrario.

—En realidad sí sirve, ¿no has notado como por la mañana eres más productivo que por la tarde? Eso es porque en la noche el cerebro descansa... Esto es lo mismo, desfocalizas del trabajo un rato y cuando vuelves obtienes una nueva perspectiva y a veces encuentras soluciones a problemas que te preocupaban durante demasiado tiempo.

—Tiene lógica en realidad... el descanso. No es algo a lo que esté muy habituado —sonríe un poco —. Te agradezco que me acompañes en esto.

—Puede ser divertido, ¿Qué querrás hacer una vez ahí?

—Ehh... ¿una vez ahí? Pues... no sé, las cosas que se hacen. Quizás pueda lanzar mis cohetes. O tirar piedras con mi resortera. ¿Tú qué querrás hacer?

—¡Voy a hacer magia! He traído cosas para ello, quizás podamos hechizar a alguien, ¿quieres?

—A _Österreich_ —decide porque ya está medio relajado y empezando a sonreír—. ¿Qué implica hechizar a alguien? —pregunta tomando la autopista. (Austria siente una perturbación en el universo).

—Depende de lo que quieras hacerle, ¡podemos hacer casi cualquier cosa!

—¿Hechizarle así como... Hacer que se convierta en dragón o que le salgan orejas de burro?

—Pues... esas cosas suelen salirme un poco mal —confiesa Inglaterra nervioso, porque si pudiera haría siglos que Francia sería una rana de verdad.

—¿Hechizarle para que deje de molestarme?

—Ehm... tiene que ser algo más específico... Podría dejarlo mudo, creo... o podría hacer que se quedara completamente paralizado durante un tiempo

—Pero si se queda paralizado y llega _Preussen._.. —se lo piensa —. Quizás podría volar.

—¿Volar? ¿Él? —pregunta Inglaterra y Suiza se imagina a Austria... como en el capítulo de los Simpson en el que Smithers se imagina al señor Burns volando a su cama. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza—. _Maybe_ podría probar un hechizo de amor, aunque esos nunca funcionan.

—¡¿D-De amor?! —se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

—_Yes_, para que se enamore de ti...

—P-Para que se enamore de...

—O de quien quieras, de alguien más si quieres.

_—What?! _¡No, no... No, no, no! ¡No hagas que se enamore de nadie más! —da hasta un volantazo.

—Oh, vale, entonces de ti.

—Pero mejor que le pase algo, ¡algo maligno! Así como que le salgan orejas de burro, ¡tendría gracia! ¡O una cola de demonio!

—¡Ah, seguro podemos lograrlo! ¡Luego se lo hacemos a _France_!

—No sé quién es más demoniaco... —declara Suiza empezando a sentir los efectos de la pastilla al ver el pasto de la carretera excesivamente verde al tomar la salida a Stonehenge—. _England!_ ¿Cómo es que tienes el pasto así? ¡Ooohhh! ¡Es verde!

—Es por la lluvia mágica, mira —le señala las gotitas de agua que brillan.

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Magiaaaaa!

—Es muy boniiiiita.

—¿Cómo es que sabes hacerla? —pregunta Suiza refiriéndose a la magia.

—Porque las hadas me enseñaron, míralas —las señala a su alrededor.

Suiza mira a su alrededor y no sé cómo no se ha salido del camino porque además va corriendo... Y ve afuera del vidrio en efecto unas pequeñas Liechtenstein de niña chica, como cuando en la boda de Austria, revoloteando alrededor del coche.

—¡Eh! ¡Mira! ¡El coche vuela!

—¡Mira las haaaaadas! ¡Son preciosas! —Suiza encandilado con ellas.

Inglaterra sigue mirando como vuela el coche y las nubes y los pájaros... Y el arcoiris... Hasta que, un aplauso para Suiza, llegan a Stonehenge... Y llegan LLEGAN porque Suiza termina metido con todo y coche en el centro, lo que para el inglés es un aterrizaje que le da mucha risa.

Y a Suiza se le contagia y no creo que nunca haya reído tan fuerte.

Después de reír un rato, se bajan del coche e Inglaterra dibuja en el techo del coche las cosas para hacer magia, mientras Suiza brinca por las piedras.

—¡Heeeeey! _Englaaaaand! _—saluda Suiza desde encima de una de las piedras agitando los brazos y gritando como si le estuviera hablando al otro lado de un campo de fútbol.

—_Switzerlaaaaaaaaaand! _—responde Inglaterra y luego empieza a cantar sobre el coche el hechizo.

Suiza se pone en el borde, muuuuuy en el borde en cuclillas mirándole hacer y viendo cosas extraordinarias de lo que hace, cosas que nadie sabrá nunca si están pasando o no... Arcoíris de colores, luces, estrellas.

* * *

_Aquí empezamos una nueva historia en la que mezclamos nuestras dos OTP en un experimento interesante. Por ello, no es solo UNA historia, es la primera de un ciclo en la que todas tendrán la misma premisa... con diferentes personajes. Por ello es que se pueden leer independientes una de otra, pero esta va a ser la primera._

_Agradecer a Tari como siempre su trabajo de edición y corrección y ojalá disfrutes tanto leyendo como nosotras lo hicimos al escribirla. Puedes contárnoslo en un comentario si te apetece :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo: En el que Francia y Austria se despiertan... y se prueban.**

Austria entreabre los ojos mirando un techo desconocido y borroso. Se da la vuelta poniéndose de panza y se estira en la cama sin notar ninguna incomodidad, porque el colchón en el que está es tremendamente cómodo, aunque la almohada es un poco más gruesa que la suya.

Se oye en la ventana gritos acompasados de Italia dando saltos en la instrucción diaria y algunos gritos y risas de Prusia al corretear por toda la casa con Hungría, huyendo tras molestarla mientras hace la colada.

—Mmmmmmmmmm —protesta porque Austria está habituado a escuchar silencio absoluto en casa y además parece que estuviera pasando todo eso en su cuarto. Se tapa la cabeza con la almohada. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta del cuarto del austriaco se abre y Prusia empuja a Hungría dentro, cerrando de un portazo para mantenerla ahí.

—¿Ehh? —Austria levanta un poco la almohada mirando hacia la puerta y viendo todo borroso —. _Angleterrrrre?_

Prusia se descojona al otro lado de la puerta un poco mientras Hungría golpea la puerta desesperada, creo yo, al final vuelve a abrir metiéndose él dentro y empujando a la chica fuera. Austria se sienta en la cama bostezando y tallándose los ojos porque ve fatal y he de decir que hay más luz de la que le parece normal.

—_Prusse?_ —pregunta en francés, claro —, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—¿Ah? —Prusia deja de hacer fuerza con la puerta y mira hacia la cama notando que éste no es el cuarto de Hungría.

—_Mon dieu_, no veo nada —protesta Austria pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Prusia le mira nervioso pensando que le va a echar la bronca por entrar a su cuarto, pero al oírle decir eso, su cerebro alemán entiende el significado pero no lo que implica, así que supone que no le ha reconocido y sale corriendo otra vez.

Austria empieza a notar cosas extrañas... de hecho, da un pequeño gritito agudo cuando nota que sus preciosos rizos dorados, no son preciosos rizos dorados... más bien es cabello suave, y bastante más corto. Se mira las manos y sigue viendo todo borroso. Parpadea mirando a su alrededor bajando los pies de la cama.

Entretanto, Francia se tiende en mitad de la cama, en París, dando vueltas porque este colchón no tiene la firmeza adecuada, y este cojín es demasiado pequeño y no se oyen los ruidos habituales... busca a alguien a su lado pensando en estar en Berna.

Austria aprieta los ojos y se echa hacia atrás en la cama tratando de respirar varias veces. ¿Se había acostado con alguien? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? Se lleva las manos a la cara y respira.

Al no encontrar a nadie, Francia sigue con los ojos cerrados y se concentra en los sonidos, quizás estaban haciendo la instrucción con Liechtenstein... pero no se oye nada, apenas si puede oír las cañerías o algún coche o nada en lo absoluto. Se incorpora de golpe abriendo los ojos y llevándose las manos a sus oídos.

El austriaco suspira, concentrándose un poco. Estaba ayer en la noche en su casa... preparó la cena, habló con la vecina mientras regaba las plantas, tomó tres copas de vino en vez de dos y... se fue a dormir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Frunce el ceño al escuchar unos perros ladrar a lo lejos, gritos otra vez afuera de la ventana, unas risas, algo vibrar contra otro algo de manera terriblemente molesta... y ¿era ésa la licuadora?

Al notar las orejas, no es si no el cabello lo que le llama la atención al francés... cabello largo, largo que le cae a los lados (y ahora) frente a la cara, lo toca con cuidado y nota sus manos. ¿Sus manos? ¿Cuáles son estas manos? ¿Dónde están sus callos del violín y la guitarra? ¿Qué son todas esas cicatrices de quemaduras y cortes? Son sutiles, pero puede verlas y sentirlas al tacto.

Austria se tapa los oídos y entrecierra los ojos mirando al techo y consiguiendo enfocar un poquito más. Se sienta en la cama de nuevo mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo un poco mejor las cosas a su alrededor. ¿En dónde estaba? Era Prusia el que había entrado y los gritos podían ser de Italia. ¿Estaba en Berlín? Pero éste no era el cuarto de Prusia. En la mesita de noche le llama la atención algo... extiende la mano y toma los lentes que están ahí. Quizás vea mejor con los lentes de alguien más.

Francia sacude la cabeza pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido y se vuelve a la mesita buscando su gafas por costumbre, levanta las cejas al no verlas, prende la luz y empieza a buscarlas por el otro lado, en la cama, en la otra mesita, bajo la cama...

El mundo caaaaambia con los lentes y Austria finalmente VE, abriendo los ojos impresionado y mirándose, en principio las manos. Esas manos... ¡tienen callos! ¡Él no tenía estas cosas ayer, son horribles! Aunque las uñas están bien manicuradas en realidad y limpias no se puede decir que no. Trae pijama además.

Agobiado al no encontrarlas y no poder oír bien, Francia da una vuelta sobre sí mismo de pie en mitad del cuarto, hasta que se encuentra con su propia imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Imagen... "Su imagen" ¿Ése no es Francia? Y… ¿no está desnudo? Se da la vuelta buscando a su espalda y mirando por todo el cuarto, antes de volverse al espejo tras descubrir que está solo en el cuarto. Bien. Esto es EXTRAÑO. No extraño, EXTRAÑO. Extraño en demasiadas formas inexplicables, se acerca al espejo con cuidado.

Austria se toca las piernas y el pecho. Esto es extraño. Se toca la cara y torpemente se hace un poquito de daño con los lentes. Tiene barba, pero poquita, está rasurado de ayer. Vuelve al asunto del cabello. Es corto, muy corto... mucho más de lo que ha sido hace bastante tiempo. Y no es rizado. Se levanta mirando a su alrededor tratando de ver en dónde está. La puerta de entrada del cuarto es una puerta de casa de Alemania.

De hecho el cuarto es amplio, pero se parece en forma al cuarto de Prusia, o al de visitas. Frunce el ceño revisando la cama y mirando las paredes. Está todo ordenado, ¿son ésas unas partituras? Levanta las cejas y busca la puerta del baño, abriéndola y topándose de frente con el reflejo de Austria. FLIPA.

El francés se planta frente al espejo y levanta una mano hacia él... después de hacer un par de pruebas estúpidas con el juego cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano entre los ojos para subirse las gafas en un movimiento acostumbrado, acordándose de nuevo que no las ha encontrado. Lo ignora y trata de serenarse buscando una explicación racional a esto. ¿Está soñando? Es decir, debe estar soñando. ¿Con Francia? ¿Otra vez? Se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo.

¿Austria? Parpadea... Esto... Austria... él siendo Austria es algo novedoso para un sueño. Hace gestos (estúpidos en efecto) frente al espejo y luego levanta una mano y se pellizca suavemente el brazo notando que está despierto. Se acerca al espejo y pone las manos en el lavabo. Suspira. Inclina la cabeza, se acerca un poco al espejo, se aleja del espejo, quita las manos del lavabo. Baja la cabeza, toma el elástico de su pijama y lo abre.

Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz y mira alrededor otra vez, la verdad es que sus sueños parecían cada vez más reales, decide, pasándose una mano por el cabello y luego otra por el pecho, el tacto del vello estaba increíblemente apurado, busca el pulso del corazón para notar el ritmo, como no sabe cuál es el ritmo cardíaco de este cuerpo supone que oirá el suyo propio o el de Suiza. Al sentir que realmente no es al que está acostumbrado, se pone un poco nervioso y éste se acelera, mueve la mano por encima del pecho nuevamente y al sentir el tacto la Tour Eiffel saluda dando los buenos días y pregunta si ha venido Inglaterra a jugar. Se sonroja un poco levantado las cejas porque no esperaba tanta sensibilidad.

Austria se mira, levanta las cejas y se revisa bien, tocándose un poco y notando la absoluta y ridícula falta de sensibilidad y reacción. Aun así, tenía un pene no tan feo... Se quita la camisa y se mira al espejo otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara y suspira. Quizás si volvía a la cama un rato más podía despertarse y acabar con esta absoluta ridiculez de sueño. Mira la cama y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. Se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco.

_—A-Autriche?_ —se aventura a decir Austria en voz alta.

O por otro lado... Francia baja una mano hasta la Tour Eiffel... Quizás podía aprovechar la oportunidad y jugar un rato, vuelve a lamerse los labios en un gesto un poco más obsceno, mirándose a sí mismo. Se sonroja un poco más pensando en las veces que de adolescente había imaginado a Francia haciendo esto, por suerte ya no era un adolescente y aunque este sueño parecía digno de uno, era lo bastante cínico como para aprovecharlo.

Después de todo, los sueños con el francés no eran realmente tan frecuentes de una época en adelante, sinceramente, le tenía mucho más preocupado el asunto de Prusia... y no sólo eso, que quien estuviera limpio de pecado tirara la primera piedra. Suiza no podía enfadarse por lo que pasara en su subconsciente, ni siquiera iba a enterarse. Se tumba en la cama buscando una buena perspectiva del espejo.

—Esto es estúpido y ridículo... _Angleterre._ Debe ser tu culpa —Austria se mira al espejo. Y sonríe un poco de lado con la sonrisa clásica de Austria. Se moja las manos y se hace el cabello hacia atrás mirándose a Mariazell, dejándola para un poco más tarde. Se humedece los labios—. _Danke, Frankreich _—indica tratando de marcar las erres como Austria. Levanta las cejas.

Oh, Francia se asegura de susurrar y gemir "_Autriche_" mientras juega.

Austria se tarda un poco más de lo habitual pero aprende un MONTÓN de cosas interesantísimas sobre el cuerpo de Austria, que si algún día tiene la opción a Austria le impresionarán. Unos minutos más tarde termina adentro de la ducha muy feliz.

El francés, cuando acaba, busca en los cajones alguna cosa para limpiarse un poco y luego se vuelve a cubrir con las sábanas dispuesto a despertarse tranquilamente en su cama tras un bonito sueño.

* * *

_¿Había a caso alguna otra forma de que esto empezara? No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero: En el que el temple de Prusia es puesto a prueba.**

Un rato más tarde, Austria emerge del baño desnudo, claro y se pone a revisar el armario y la ropa que está ahí adentro. Encuentra todo sumamente anticuado y demasiado austríaco. Se hace una nota mental de, si puede, ir a comprarse algo de ropa. Se viste sin calzoncillos y se trata de peinar en el espejo, con cuidado y esmero consiguiendo quedar un poquito mejor de lo que queda Austria habitualmente (debemos decir que Austria le hace los ojos en blanco a eso).

El austriaco se mira al espejo dando vueltas pensando que es bastante guapo... no tanto como él pero no se puede decir que no lo sea. Busca su teléfono por todos lados (es decir, el de Austria) y no lo encuentra así que sale al pasillo a tratar de buscar el fijo que sabe que Alemania tiene ahí.

Italia pasa corriendo por su lado tras un gato en ese momento.

—Ehh... _I-Italien? _—intenta imitar el acento del austriaco fallando miserablemente, pero se cruza de brazos y hace cara de desagrado.

Veneciano da un salto y se queda quieto asustadillo, pensando que va a reñirle, claro.

—Tráeme el teléfono —ordena en una imitación bastante buena de no ser porque el acento es extraño.

El italiano se extraña que no haya usado el habitual tono de concesión, pero asiente y se va corriendo a por ello. Austria se pasa una mano por el cabello y se asoma a ver si Prusia está en su cuarto o si sigue correteando con Hungría mientras espera el feliz regreso del italiano.

Prusia está ahora ya en su cuarto porque Hungría estaba dando mucho la vara y Alemania ya ha acabado el entrenamiento y le ha mandado a no molestar mientras trabaja, así que está tirado en la cama jugando a Minecraft en el portátil.

Austria sonríe sin poderse esperar y se humedece los labios. ¿Volverá Italia pronto? Se acerca a la puerta de Prusia aun sin estar seguro de que esté ahí. Toca.

—_Jaa?_ —suelta Prusia con desgana mientras sigue construyendo su súper-fortaleza impenetrable, con la punta de la lengua fuera. Austria sonríe realmente maquiavélico.

—_Preussen_... déjame entrar —pide en el mejor alemán posible. Es decir, en el mejor del que es capaz.

Prusia palidece al oír la voz y el tono solemne pensando de nuevo en el asunto de la bronca y dos segundos más tarde hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, ya, señorito. No puedes probar que yo lo haya hecho. Díselo a _West_ —respuesta estándar número uno.

—Tienes tres segundos para dejarme entrar o iré a hablar directamente con _Deutschland._

—Pues ve, a ver si te hace caso estando trabajando —responde y en ese momento llega Italia con el teléfono.

—Oh, _mer._.. _danke_, _Italien_ —le sonríe Austria un poco haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza.

Prusia se pone nervioso al notar que no hay respuesta, pensando que quizás si ha ido a hablar con Alemania, así que deja el portátil y se levanta para detenerle porque si molesta a su hermano, se va a llevar las culpas él también. El italiano sonríe y se marcha haciendo "Veee~" cuando se abre la puerta.

Y Austria levanta la cara mirando a Prusia con absoluta maliciosidad.

—_Preussen._

_—Was?_

Austria levanta una mano y se la pone en el pecho. Presiona un poquito.

—Necesito hablar contigo —indica arrastrando un poco las erres. Prusia mira la mano, nervioso y frunce el ceño.

—No he hecho nada, ¡no puedes probarlo! —se defiende.

—Dije hablar contigo, _ch_... _Preussen_. Déjame pasar —da un pasito al frente levantando la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos.

—_W-was?_ —vacila—. ¿E-entrar? ¿Quieres entrar a... mi cuarto? —pregunta porque esto no es lo habitual, tampoco lo es que le toque para nada en absoluto.

—_Ja_ —Austria sonríe más porque esto le hace muchísima, muchísima gracia. Mueve un poquito la mano acariciándole MUY sutilmente—. Dame permiso.

—No puedes entrar a mi cuarto, señorito —risita nerviosa porque la caricia le está poniendo de los nervios subsconcientemente—. Es solo para personas _awesomes._

Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Preussen_, muévete.

—_Nein_ —se cruza de brazos. Y Prusia siente una gran satisfacción interna al poder decirle NO a algo que quiere Austria con todas las de la ley de su lado.

Austria sonríe en alguna medida complacido de que Prusia le pueda ganar a Austria por alguna extraña razón. Es decir, le alegra la cara de satisfacción de Prusia.

Prusia se pone nervioso, porque si Austria sonríe a pesar de que se ha negado, es que hay alguna baza que aún no ha jugado. Austria se acerca a él y se levanta en sus puntas, invadiendo su espacio vital bastante mucho más de lo que Austria jamás invadiría el espacio vital de Prusia.

—Yo pienso que sabes lo que te conviene —susurra. A Prusia se le para el corazón y se sonroja nervioso, apartándose incómodo hacia atrás.

—_W-Was? _—de nuevo risita nerviosa. Austria da un pasito hacia el frente, empeñado en invadir el espacio vital de Prusia.

—He dicho que sabes lo que te conviene... ¿o serás tan cobarde como para salir huyendo? —inclina un poco la cabeza—. No me sorprendería.

—¿Q-Qué haces, señorito? —pregunta Prusia nervioso sin atreverse a tocarle, dando otro pasito atrás con el corazón desbocado—. ¡No soy un cobarde!

—Dicen que la ocasión hace al ladrón, no pareces estar entendiéndolo, _Preussen_ —Austria se ríe internamente con las caras de Prusia, dando otro paso hacia él, humedeciéndose los labios. Hace un esfuerzo por no arrastrar las erres con pocos resultados.

—No he robado nada —se defiende sin entender la metáfora el alemán cuadriculado y vuelve a hacerse hacia atrás, Austria ya está dentro del cuarto—. Si te falta algo es que lo has perdido...

Austria niega con la cabeza. Prusia traga saliva.

—Me decepcionas, _Preussen_ —levanta un dedo y le roza la barbilla bajando el tono de voz—. Quizás tenga que pedirte directamente que te desnudes para que me entiendas.

—_W-w-was? _—pregunta Prusia absolutamente impresionado con esto, sonrojándose otra vez sólo por la idea.

—¿Ahora tampoco escuchas bien? Yo puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de tu corazón acelerado —sonríe de lado, en lo absoluto nervioso además... pobrecito Prusia, que se ríe nerviosamente otra vez.

—¿Q-Qué estás... diciendo?

—Lo que has oído, ¿o quieres que te desnude yo? —magistralmente baja la mano de su cuello a sus regiones vitales, sin quitarse un pelo.

Prusia se paraliza completamente rojo, cortándosele la risa de golpe, sin entender un pimiento y sin dejar de mirar a Austria a los ojos...

"A mí que me vuelva a decir a la cara que no le gusta", piensa el austriaco mirándole los labios a Prusia y acercándose a él.

—Yo... no voy... yo... no me... voy a desnudarme yo no... —responde Prusia nervioso sin organizar sus palabras adecuadamente—. ¿Ésta es una broma? —sonríe de ladito otra vez.

—¿Te parece una broma? —pregunta Austria acercándose aún más, estirándose hasta rozarle los labios con los suyos.

Prusia abre los ojos como platos y una gotita de sangre traidora sale de su nariz, sin moverse.

—_PoroszorszáaAHHH_... —Hungría abre la puerta del cuarto de Prusia sin tocar, con un calcetín rojo en la mano —. ¡Ihhh!

En el momento en el que Prusia va a lanzarse sobre Austria.

Austria no se echa para atrás ni quita la mano de donde la tiene, por el contrario es él el que acorta la distancia entre ambos y besa a Prusia.

Prusia empieza echándosele encima con violencia para dominarle... y le domina diga los que diga nadie porque Prusia es más fuerte y se echa para atrás cuando oye a Hungría, quien está mirando la escena con la boca abierta... oh, mira, otra que cree que está soñando.

Prusia mira a Austria y a Hungría SÚPER nervioso y se ríe echándose para atrás un par de pasos, con las manos levantadas. Austria se ríe también, de bastante buena gana.

—No es lo que parece, yo no... —Prusia se defiende con las manos en alto. Con sus cinco metros saludando al mundo.

—U-us... ustedes es-estaban —Hungría sangra de la nariz para entonces, se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano mirando a los cinco metros de reojo.

—Oh, _cher... fantastique_ —responde Austria en francés, acercándosele y poniéndole otra vez una mano en el pecho, movimiento muy común en Francia con Prusia, quien se queda sin aliento cuando Austria se le acerca de nuevo, saltando y subiéndose a la cama para huirle, mirando a Hungría con absoluta cara de culpabilidad.

—Pe-Pero... Peroperopero —Hungría en SHOCK.

—_Nein! NEIN!_ —Prusia se asusta con la cara de la húngara, yendo hacia ella.

—Y si hubieras llegado dos minutos más tarde habríamos estado en otro asunto mejor —indica Austria en francés.

—Él te estaba... —Hungría se limpia otra vez la nariz.

—_NEIN! _—grita el albino hacia Austria abrazando a Hungría. Ella parpadea y le mira.

—¡Cómo haces eso sin mí! —Protesta ella saliendo un poco de la enajenación.

—_Was? _—Prusia la mira descolocado.

—Podemos volverlo a hacer —propone Austria acercándose a ellos.

—No me dices nada, ¡así no es awesome! —Insiste Hungría.

Prusia les mira a ambos porque creía que Hungría se pondría celosa o algo, da un pasito atrás, nervioso. Hungría frunce el ceño, empezando a entender lo que vio.

—¿Hacen esto con frecuencia o qué? —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—_NEIN! NEIN!_ ¡YO NO QUERÍA! —se defiende Prusia muy agobiado.

—Quería como siempre quiere, que sólo es un deseo sexual. Ha sido mi culpa, yo lo he seducido —explica Austria en francés acercándose a la chica.

Prusia mira a Austria con la boca abierta y las cejas en el techo.

—Tú ni me hab... —escucha lo que dice y le mira con una cara semejante a la de Prusia. Parpadea unos instantes.

—_Was? _—susurra Prusia sin saber qué decir mejor.

—_Oui_, puedes ver las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada y no hablemos de los cinco metros. Sólo es un deseo sexual y tú lo sabes. A ti te gusta verlos.

El albino se sonroja y se cubre las regiones vitales con las manos.

—Pero qué... ¿pero qué carambas es lo que... qu-qué es lo que haces? —Hungría mira a Austria a los ojos, absolutamente sorprendida.

—Ehh... Es que tenemos un problema —confiesa Austria subiéndose los lentes que casi le llegan a la punta de la nariz.

—¡Tú sí que vas a tener un problema como no te largues de mi cuarto, señorito! —protesta Prusia enfadado, señalándole la puerta.

Austria vacila pensando que quizás no sea una mala idea irse por ahora, pensando en hablar con Inglaterra. Mira a Prusia y luego a Hungría y se da la media vuelta yendo a la puerta.

—¿Por qué hablas en francés? ¿Por qué habla en francés? ¡¿Qué le diste?! —pregunta Hungría a Prusia aún completamente descolocada.

Prusia mira a Austria y levanta las cejas cayendo por fin en qué es lo que le sonaba raro en su voz.

—Ya les explicaré luego —Austria se gira en la puerta y mira a Prusia. Le cierra un ojo —. _Dankeshön, Preussen._

A Prusia se le desfrunce el ceño y se le abre la boca al oír a Austria dándole las gracias sin siquiera el tono sarcástico, completamente incrédulo, parpadeando, puede que hasta se le caigan los pantalones, aunque los tiene bien sosteniditos con los cinco metros.

Hungría mira a Austria con más o menos la misma cara de Prusia y los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Prusia se sonroja entonces y también se le caen los calzoncillos, a pesar de los cinco metros

—¿Q-Qué está pasando?! —el microcosmos de Hungría se está volviendo bastante... extraño.

—N-No lo sé —confiesa Prusia.

Austria por su parte silba muy contento mientras sale de la habitación de Prusia dispuesto a trollear al mundo, y creo que lleva demasiados años junto a Inglaterra porque no está flipando lo suficiente por lo que pasa. Es decir, trae el cuerpo de Austria, debería de desmayarse o algo así, pero por alguna razón le hace gracia además que sea el cuerpo de Austria. Y la cara de Prusia ha sido fenomenal además. Mira el teléfono en su mano y marca el número de Inglaterra.

"_The number you dialed is disconnected. Please try again later_"

* * *

_No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición. Y bueno... no sé si vamos a publicar nada de aquí a año nuevo, por si acaso, feliz 2014. Feliz 2010 a los que naveguen con Internet Explorer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto: En el que el temple de España, Alemania y Prusia (de nuevo) es puesto a prueba.**

Una hora más tarde, Francia vuelve a despertarse en su cama en París, volviendo a sufrir un proceso similar al que ha sufrido antes, considerando, ahora sí, que esto es estúpido y quizás debería ir al médico mientras se ducha, se afeita, se... oh, sí, se corta el cabello más o menos como España y se viste. (El Francia original siente una perturbación en el universo).

Cuando acaba piensa en ir a la tienda a conseguir un poco de tinte moreno, pero sin las gafas y sin su peca y sus ojos violetas o su propia cara parece una pérdida de tiempo. Suspira.

Baja mirando la casa... sí, está en París, definitivamente... y encima no está ahí Italia para preparar el desayuno. Bien. Francia invita a croissants esta mañana. Sonríe cínicamente al notar la cartera y las llaves.

Si algo le gusta, son los croissants que hacen en París, piensa mientras se pone la chaqueta, porque de hecho son una pasta austríaca. Toma también el teléfono móvil viendo que ayer Inglaterra estuvo mandándole mensajitos (para no variar). Bueno, quizás los lea luego, decide saliendo de la casa.

Lee un par de ellos cuando entra a la primera panadería que encuentra, lo cual no es nada complicado, algunos hablan del partido de fútbol y luego hay un par más sin sentido, ilegibles, se encoge de hombros mientras pide su croissant con capuchino con chocolate suizo (sólo toma capuchino los días especiales... o cuando no paga él) y cuando se lo han servido todo en una mesita, decide llamar a Alemania.

—_Hallo_ —contesta Alemania con la respiración entrecortada porque estaba aún terminando de entrenar en el jardín.

—De... —se detiene a sí mismo y sonríe un momento—. _Allemagne?_

—_Franckreich_ —saluda Alemania escueto.

—_Bonjour, mon cher _—trata de imitar el acento de Suiza al hablar en francés y no descojonarse de lo raro que se le hace llamar a Alemania "querido"—. N... —se detiene otra vez tratando de dar algunas vueltas más a la conversación para hacer como Francia—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. _Danke_. Recibí el reporte que me enviaste ayer.

—Ah, _fantastique_, quería hablarte sobre eso justamente... necesito que vengas a _Paris_.

—¿A... _Paris_? —levanta una ceja.

—_Oui_... y con urgencia. Puedes traer a _Un._.. _Hongrie_ también, _bitte_ —hace una mezcla de idiomas, en uno de esos tonos de concesión que esconden una clara orden. Alemania parpadea un poco.

—¿Por qué razón necesitas que vaya a _Paris_? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque hay un asunto económico que he descubierto que afecta a toda la Comunidad y que es demasiado complejo para discutir por teléfono o por mail —si alguien sabe cómo mover a Alemania, ese es Austria.

—Un asunto económico. ¿Qué tan grave?

—Bueno, digamos que podría plantear pedirte un rescate pronto yo también si no hacemos algo al respecto. Pronto es antes del próximo trimestre.

—_WAS?!_ —Infarto... infarto.

—No me hagas repetirte, _Deustchland_ —le sale por costumbre y hace un gesto desinteresado con su voz tranquila, comiéndose el croissant como si hablara del tiempo.

Alemania parpadea mirando el teléfono y frunciendo el ceño. Francia carraspea.

—_Allemagne_... —le llama/corrige un poco tarde.

—_Mein gott in himmel, Frankreich_. Esto no es en lo que quedamos la última vez, hemos revisado los números CIENTOS de veces. TÚ no puedes hacerme eso, vas a decirme en este instante qué es lo que encontraste —protesta Alemania con voz terriblemente contenida para no gritar.

—Un par de asuntos de exportaciones no contemplados en los presupuestos presentados y ciertos asuntos de las indemnizaciones agrícolas debidas a la pérdida de cosechas por las inclemencias del tiempo, era imposible prevenirlo —se inventa.

—Cuántos miles de millones de euros te... —se calla —. Voy para allá y más te vale que hayas hecho mal los números.

—Bien... Antes de eso, mientras _Italie_ prepara las maletas —pide así de cínico.

Alemania frunce el ceño, más aún de lo que lo tiene fruncido, debe estar a punto de unir sus dos cejas para siempre de lo que lo tiene fruncido...

—Tráete a... —vacila pensando que va a sonar raro si no pide que venga Prusia, pero realmente va a molestar más que ayudar en el asunto—. _Österreich!_ —cae en la cuenta pensando que él está ahí... algo tiene que haber pasado con él—. ¿Está despierto?

—¿Tú quieres que lleve a _Österreich_?

—_Ja._ Ya que _Prusse_ va a apuntarse a venir solo igual en cuanto se entere. _Autriche et Hongrie._

—_Frankreich_... no sé exactamente qué plan idiota estés planeando, pero voy a ir yo y vas a explicarme a MÍ qué es lo que está pasando antes de llevarme al resto de la población del mundo a demostrarles a todos cómo es que nuestra economía es un _verdammt_ desastre.

—Ellos son parte de la comunidad, _Allemagne_, lo lógico es que vengan a decidir también. Voy a llamar a _Belgique_ y a _Espagne_... pero no me has contestado sobre si _Autriche_ está despierto.

—_Nein, Nein_. ¡No vas a llamar a nadie! —Presiona Alemania sentándose en una silla—. ¡No hasta que me digas cuál es el problema! ¡Y no tengo ni idea de si _Österreich_ está despierto o no! Te veo en _Paritzer._

Francia hace los ojos en blanco. Y luego mira el teléfono un momento y suspira acabando de comerse su croissant como si nada, para después mandarle un mensaje a España para que vaya a París.

oxOXOxo

Entretanto Austria le ha marcado a España y espera pacientemente a que conteste con el teléfono al oído.

—¡Hola! —saluda España tan contento.

—Oh... _Spanien_ —sonríe —. _Hallo._

—¡Austria! —sonríe España—. ¿Qué tal va todo? Hace mucho que no me llamas.

—Hace mucho que no soñaba contigo...

España levanta las cejas.

—Anda, ¿y qué has soñado? —se hace el inocente.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Ni idea —se ríe.

—Ahora resulta que hay que explicarte a ti estas cosas.

—Oh, verás cariño, no es algo que suelas venir a contarme... además ya sabes que me gusta oírlo con todo lujo de detalles como al que más —hay más trolls en el mundo. Austria hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—No creo que pretendas que te cuente nada con lujo de detalles —se ríe un poco.

—¿Y por qué no? —pone su voz sensual. Austria se humedece los labios.

—¿Te he dicho que te extraño alguna vez? —pregunta con voz sensual de regreso, tratando de no descojonarse. España se pone serio de repente.

—_¿Austria?_ ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado—. ¿Ha pasado algo con _Suiza_?

—Perfectamente, perfectamente... Sólo soñé contigo —susurra Austria en bastante mal alemán, quiero decir.

—No, no, hablo en serio —entrecierra los ojos.

—¿No puedo soñar contigo una noche?

—No puedes llamarme diciéndome que me extrañas —responde.

—Ah, _non?_

—No... —vacila España con ese francés.

—_Spanien_, estuvimos juntos bastante tiempo, no veo por qué no puedo echarte de menos una noche.

—Porque te quiero mucho, _mi amor_ y no quiero que te metas en esos líos... y tú tampoco quieres meterte —responde sinceramente. Austria sonríe negando con la cabeza y haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk, _Spanien_... Eres muy blandito.

—Puedo ir a verte, hoy voy a _París_, pero puedo ir a _Berlín_ después de eso y lo hablamos —responde España extrañado del "blandito".

—¿Cómo que vas a _Paris_? —pregunta Austria en automático.

—_Francia_ me ha pedido que vaya a verle lo antes posible, no sé qué debe haber pasado, ¿crees que puedas esperar o quieres que vaya ahí primero?

—¿Vas a venirme a ver a mí en vez de ir a ver a _France._.. _Frankreich_ que te lo ha pedido expresamente?

—Puedo mandar a _Prusia_ con _Francia_ e ir después, lo tuyo me preocupa y _Prusia_ no... Puede arreglarlo de la forma conveniente —sonríe de lado pensando que Prusia en realidad podría arreglar cualquier cosa con esa tensión sexual.

—Creo que _Prusse_ yo hemos tenido hoy un encuentro interesantemente cercano —Austria se muerde el labio, nótese esa palabra en francés metida allí en medio—, quizás deberías preguntarle a él. ¿Hablaste con _Frankreich_?

—¿Un encuentro? —España levanta las cejas—. _¿Austria? _Me sorprendes —se ríe—. ¿Cómo ha ido eso?

—Pues he ido ahí a resolver la tensión que claro que tenemos. _Prusse_ casi se muere —se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué estás hablando como _Francia_? —frunce el ceño.

—No estoy hablando como _France...kreich —_corrige a la mitad de la frase. España se ríe.

—¿Es un simulador de voz? Reconocería a mi hermano aun después de una bronca con el cejas.

—No sé de qué hablas —se defiende Austria, sonriendo.

—Venga, tío, acéptalo, ¿_Austria_ reconociendo tener tensión? Ni de coña, no sabría reconocerla ni aunque Veneciano le hiciera un croquis. El simulador es bueno, pero no hables en francés que se te ve el plumero.

Francia se ríe más.

—Meeeerde... Tan bien que íbamos.

—Ni de coña —España vuelve a reírse—. Me has asustado al principio, eso es verdad. Ya estoy recogiendo las cosas, estaré allí en una hora maomeno.

—_Non_, espera... Es que tengo un problema, _cher._ ¿Hablaste con... migo antes?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo te pedí que fueras a _Paris_?

—Pues... me mandaste un mensaje —España frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Angleterre_

—¿Ajá?

—¿Escuchas mi voz?

—_Sí_, claro... bueno, el simulador o lo que seas.

—Es que no es un simulador —explica Austria.

—Bueno, lo que sea... ¿qué pasa con el cejas?

—_Non, non_... Ponme atención que esto es importante. Es lo que pasa con _Angleterre._ No vas a poder creerlo si te lo digo.

—¿Ajá?

—Creo que estuvo jugando con magia y... No te rías... Tengo el cuerpo de _Autriche._

—Tienes el... ¡oh, por Dios!

—Genio y figura... _Prusse_ casi se muere.

—Eso suena terriblemente pervertido —se ríe—. No, venga, tío, en serio.

—En serio. SOY _Autriche._

—_Francia_, venga... haces muy bien la voz pero... que hay de todo ese... lo mal que os lleváis, vamos.

—Yo te dije que no me lo ibas a creer, pero me he despertado en la mañana, en su cama... Y soy él.

—Ajám, bien, pongamos que te creo...

—Pongamos que vienes a _Berlin_ a verme.

—Pongamos que me voy a _París_... ¿por qué no vienes tú también?

—Es una opción.

—Tráete a _Prusia_, si _Austria_ es quien me ha pedido que vaya, está solo en tu casa... —se ríe porque aún no se cree este asunto, pero le sigue el juego.

—Eso es un enorme peligro, digo... Lo de mi casa. No creo que encuentre nada que le interese... pero con tal de fastidiarme —nota—. _Prusse_ se va a negar.

—¿Por?

—No va a ir conmigo a ningún lado... En serio casi se muere.

—¿No va a ir a _París_ conmigo, _Francia_? ¿En serio? Aunque tenga que viajar contigo. Con Austria... o lo que sea.

—Es que no creo ni que me oiga, _cher._.. Esta vez dudo que quiera subir al mismo avión que yo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pídeme que haga algo...

—¿Algo de qué?

—Voy a tomarme una foto... Pídeme una foto haciendo algo.

—Desnudo —suelta casi sin pensar (so cochino).

—Romanito se pondrá celoso —se baja los pantalones —. ¿Alguna posición?

—Romanito no se enterará.

—Estoy poniendo la cámara en su mesita de noche... Y dame un segundo —se quita la camisa.

España espera nervioso y en ese momento, alguien golpea la puerta del cuarto de Austria.

—¡Un minuto! —Pide en francés y se acuesta en la cama.

—Es el teléfono —suelta Prusia a través de la puerta.

La cámara le toma una foto y Austria se levanta de la cama y se la manda a España yendo a abrir la puerta así como está.

España y Prusia, muy coordinadamente, levantan las cejas y se sonrojan, el primero un poco, el segundo bastante. Ambos parecen perder la capacidad del habla.

—Ehm... ¿Quién es? —pregunta Austria al albino pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Aun coordinadamente, una gotita de sangre les cae de la nariz.

—Entra y dime quién es, anda —gesto con la mano para Prusia.

Prusia mira a Austria de arriba a abajo con absoluta obviedad y descaro, sin ningún atisbo de sutileza. Se sonroja y sangra un poco más sin escuchar NADA.

Austria sonríe al notarlo, un poco burlón. Extiende la mano para que al menos le dé el teléfono.

Prusia, que está más o menos acostumbrado a verle sin pantalones, NO está acostumbrado a esto. No reacciona. Y este es un momento perfecto para que pase Alemania por el pasillo, detrás de Prusia.

Austria mira pasar a Alemania, que está bastante pálido y preocupado, hacia su cuarto, concentrado. Un segundo más tarde, Alemania camina en reversa, sonrojado con los ojos muy abiertos mirándole de arriba a abajo más o menos con la sutileza con la que le ha mirado Prusia hace un segundo.

Prusia nota una presencia y desvía la vista, sonrojándose aún más al notar ahí a su hermano, aparta la cara y empieza el festival de carraspeos.

Alemania mira al techo carraspeando, en efecto, tan rojo como Prusia.

—_Hallo, Deutschland... _¿Van a quedarse ahí los dos para siempre? _Preussen._.. El teléfono —suelta Austria en alemán.

Prusia parpadea al oír su nombre y nota el teléfono en su mano. Vuelve a carraspear poniéndose el puño frente a la boca, con los ojos cerrados, tendiéndoselo.

—¿Vas a pasar, o no? —le pregunta Austria al albino, maliciosamente, cerrándole un ojo.

—_W-was?_ —pregunta Prusia abriendo los ojos y mira a su hermano en busca de ayuda.

Alemania mira a Austria como si le hubieran salido otras cuatro cabezas y luego los ojos le traicionan volviendo a mirar más y más al sur. Aprieta los ojos.

—Ehemcofcofejemcof...

Prusia se pasa una mano por el cabello, demasiado nervioso.

—_N-N-Nein _—consigue balbucear Prusia en casi una súplica, haciendo un VERDADERO esfuerzo por mirar el techo.

—Tiene gracia verles tan nerviosos. _Preussen_, necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos en la sala en diez o quince minutos, _bitte._

No creo que ninguno de los dos sepa qué ha dicho ni aparte la vista hasta que cierre la puerta.

Cuando ocurre, Prusia mira a Alemania y parpadea pasándose otra vez una mano por el cabello.

Alemania parpadea y luego parpadea otra vez y mira a Prusia de reojo sonrojándose más.

—Eh... ¿eh? —Alemania el elocuente.

—Eh... —vacila Prusia también, extrañamente—. Creo... tengo que... yo...

—_Ja, ja_... yo... —señala hacia su cuarto sin mirarle.

—_Ja_ —sentecia Prusia rápidamente y se da la vuelta huyendo de ahí con los ojos como platos.

Alemania huye más o menos a la misma velocidad que Prusia y él va a soñar con esto, mira... como siempre, Francia consiguiendo que el mundo entero sueñe con él, esté en el cuerpo de quien esté.

* * *

_Los hermanitos alemanes Rulz! No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición y espero que te traigan muchas cosas los reyes magos además de la actualización de este fic!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo quinto: En el que Austria y Francia hablan y la mente cuadrada alemana juega en contra de la situación.**

Austria se lleva el teléfono al oído mientras cierra la puerta.

—_Hallo?_

—¿Te diviertes? —pregunta la voz de Francia al teléfono, en alemán.

—Oh... eres tú —indica Austria al teléfono, en francés desde luego—. Estaba a punto de marcarte. Dame un segundo.

—_Ja_, ya lo supongo... —en ese tono sarcástico. Austria le ignora y se lleva al oído el celular en donde tiene a España, quien ha colgado hace rato, cuando se ha subido al avión, por lo que Austria mira el teléfono y lo pone en la cama. Vuelve con Francia.

—Interesante situación. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Un poco incómodo. Al principio ha sido interesante pero ya me he cansado.

—Bien, no todo el mundo puede llevar el peso de lo que implica ser yo por demasiado tiempo, eso me queda claro —sonríe Austria mirándose al espejo —. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué ha pasado?

—¿Además de una situación estúpidamente extraña? _Nein, _creía que me despertaría tras unas horas pero no está funcionando. Van a venir aquí _Spanien_ y _Deustchland_, quizás te apetecería pasarte.

—_Oui_, iré allá con ellos —hace una pausa—. ¿Has hablado con _Angleterre_?

—_Nein_, pero te ha escrito algunas cosas en el teléfono —responde Francia desinteresadamente.

Austria vacila un poco porque no quiere que Austria revise su teléfono, pero a la vez...

—Nada realmente tan interesante. Te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejado de _Preussen_ mientras se den estas... circunstancias —se obliga a pedirle.

Austria sonríe maligno. Francia se mantiene en línea, seriamente.

—Hablemos de esto cuando vaya a _Paris._ ¿Necesitas algo?

Francia piensa en su documentación, su teléfono y su dinero... piensa que Alemania puede interceder por todo eso.

—En lo absoluto. Me he encargado de conseguirlo yo mismo.

—Vaya. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has conseguido?

—Lo que requiero. Excepto el asunto que te he comentado.

—Bueno, veremos qué se puede hacer al respecto. ¿Has hablado con _Suisse_?

—_Nein, danke,_ quizás más tarde —responde Francia y se tensa pensando que Suiza estaba enfadado con él y se largó y si ahora va Francia en su nombre...

—Lo preguntaba por si había algo que decirle si me contactaba, pero vale... ya me las arreglaré.

—Limítate a no hablar con él y yo haré lo mismo con _England._

—De hecho, _Autriche —_empieza y el aludido le escucha—. Si habla _Angleterre_, explícale lo que ha pasado y pídele que vaya inmediatamente a _Paris._

—_Gut._

—Bien. Nos veremos en un rato... te cuidaré bien.

—_Auf wiedersehen._

—_Adieu._

Austria se viste y se peina otra vez buscando por ahí alguna loción que ponerse, porque le parece rarísimo no ponerse loción. Encuentra en el armario una de la Swiss Army y se pone un tercio de botella encima, mirándose nuevamente al espejo antes de salir, extrañamente vestido porque no está vestido propiamente de Austria... No lleva el pañuelo al cuello y se ha abierto los primeros dos botones de la camisa que se ha dejado desfajada esta vez. Trae un suéter además, en vez del sempiterno saco violeta.

Guardándose la cartera de Austria en el bolsillo, al igual que su celular, sale del cuarto mientras envía un mensaje a Inglaterra en el tono "Comunícate conmigo al teléfono de _Autriche_ LO ANTES POSIBLE. _France_".

—_Preussen!_ —Llama al albino al llegar a la parte de abajo de la casa, pensando que esto es raro como pocas cosas.

Prusia, que está intentando llamar a España desesperadamente y como no le contesta el teléfono ha vuelto a llamar a Francia, salta como quince metros al escuchar a Austria, dejando de contarle si estaba o no desnudo, sonrojándose de golpe y escondiendo el teléfono.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —pide en alemán mirándole con una ceja levantada, sabiendo que esconde algo.

Prusia cuelga el teléfono a su espalda y se ríe nervioso.

—Siéntate, _Prusse_ —pide en francés haciéndole un gesto con la mano y señalándole el sillón. Prusia parpadea cuando le habla en francés—. _Mais oui._.. ahora entenderás todo —indica notando el parpadeo—. Siéntate y trataré de explicarte, al menos será más fácil así que el explicarle a _Espagne._

—Hoy estás haciendo cosas muy MUY raras —confiesa Prusia nervioso, sin sentarse porque está asustado.

—_Oui_, justamente de eso es que quiero hablar contigo —le mira a los ojos y se pasa una mano por el cabello en ese gesto que hace siempre Francia sin darse cuenta siquiera.

—No sé qué te pasa, señorito, pero si te has peleado con _Schweiz._.. pues peor para ti. Ya sé que soy _awesome_, pero no quiero besarte, ni entrar a tu cuarto desnudo ni que me toques y mucho menos frente a _Ungarn_, porque no me gustas.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco y cruza las piernas.

—_Oui_, eres _awesome._.. tú y tus cinco metros son _awesome._ Ahora necesito que pienses afuera de ese cerebro alemán cuadrado que tienes y me ESCUCHES y me creas porque voy a darte todas las pruebas que quieras si estás dispuesto a pedírmelas. ¿Vas a oírme?

Lo siento, su limitado y cuadrado cerebro se ha fundido en Austria diciéndole que es _awesome_, sin sarcasmo rastreable. Austria le mira y hace otra vez los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—No me estas oyendo, _mon amour._

—¿Eh?

—_Prusse, s'il vous plaît.._. —protesta—. Quiero decirte algo pero si te lo digo así como así no vas a creerme.

—¿Decirme qué? —se pone nervioso otra vez.

—Que no soy lo que crees que soy, sólo me veo como _Autriche_, pero en realidad por ridículo que suene, soy _France._

Prusia vacila unos segundos.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, señorito?

—_Non_ —Austria niega con la cabeza—, soy _France._.. genio y figura, adentro del cuerpo del señorito. No me preguntes cómo, porque no tengo ni idea, pero sé perfectamente bien quién soy y sé que tú eres mi amigo y podrías distinguirme, así que siéntate aquí y ayúdame.

—Creo que te has vuelto loco.

—_Non_, no me he vuelto loco en lo absoluto. Parece, pero no me lo he vuelto. ¿Podrías al menos hacer un esfuerzo? Sabes bien que me estoy comportando extraño, de manera mucho más parecida a _France_ de la que nunca me he comportado en cientos de años que llevas de conocerme —se levanta —. Pregúntame algo, algo que sepas que _Autriche_ no sabe y que _moi_, tu amigo _France_, lo sepa.

—_Was?_ No voy a contarte que cosas hago con _Frankreich_, no soy estúpido... creo que deberías ir a hablar con _Schweiz._

Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Bien, entonces yo te las contaré si es que no quieres confiar en mí inicialmente para hacerlo. Empecemos con algo simple... de aquella vez que planeamos, tú, _Espagne_ y yo (fue tu idea, en realidad) el invitar a cenar a _Suisse_ a la casa de _Allemagne_ para que _Autriche_ se reconciliara con _Suisse_ y se fuera al fin de la casa. ¿Recuerdas que propusiste tener un encuentro... íntimo con _Liechtenstein_?

_—W-w-w-was?_

—Bien, veo que lo recuerdas. ¿Qué otra cosa? Esa vez que hiciste un pequeño y minúsculo rayón en el piano del señorito por estar baboseando con las botellas de cerveza... tengo la idea incluso que sigue sin darse cuenta. ¿Cierto, o falso?

—¡No puedes probar que fui yo!

—¿Si escuchas que no te estoy riñendo? Sólo estoy diciendo que lo SÉ. Igual de esa otra vez que planeamos quemar todas las partituras de _Autriche._.. o la vez que tiramos la caja del violonchelo y que gracias a _Dieu_ no le pasó nada, porque hasta _Espagne_ y yo hubiéramos terminado castigados... Por cierto, tú y yo odiamos un poco a _Espagne_ porque ambos sabemos que si él hablara con _Autriche_ las cosas saldrían mucho más rápido, pero él disfruta de ponernos a lidiar a nosotros con él.

—P-Pero... pero... pero...

—Podría decirte cosas peores que te pondrían más incómodo con el aspecto que tengo y quizás hicieran que dejaras de oírme... pero puedo decirte exactamente a dónde fuimos, tú, _Prusse_ y yo, _France,_ el día de la boda. Información que creo, incluso, el mismo _Espagne_ no sabe.

Prusia da un pasito atrás, nervioso, porque es que ESTÁ VIENDO a Austria, está oyéndole, ahí, sus ojos y sus oídos le gritan desesperadamente... y si se acercara y le oliera o le tocara se lo gritarían también su olfato y sus manos.

—No sé cómo es que pasó esto, pero necesito que vengas conmigo a _Paris_, donde está _Autriche_ con MI cuerpo, y que arreglemos esto.

—Yo... yo no... es que... yo no... —su cerebro alemán está en corto circuito.

—Lo sé, de hecho el primer sorprendido fui yo al notar... bueno, esto —Austria se señala a sí mismo—. Más aun conociendo lo cuadrada que tienes la cabeza... dime cómo puedo demostrarte que aun cuando me VEO como él, no soy el señorito.

—Yo... creo que tienes que ir al médico —susurra Prusia nerviosísimo. Austria niega con la cabeza.

—¿Hablaste con... _France_? ¿Hablaste a su teléfono? Es probable que sí después de lo que pasó en tu cuarto... aunque yo estaba hablando con _Espagne_ y luego tú me pasaste a _France_ precisamente... ¿pero volviste a hablar con él? —Se pasa una mano por el cabello y se muerde la uña del pulgar en otro de esos movimientos comunes de Francia cuando está nervioso—. ¿Te pareció normal?

—_Ich._.. —en realidad sí estaba raro porque solo ha hablado él muy rápido y muy desordenado.

—_Prusse_... debe haber algo que te pueda decir, ¡algo que puedas preguntarme! Algo que sepamos expresamente que el señorito no sabe.

—Pero es que te ves como el señorito... —vacila Prusia porque ésa no es la cosa.

—Ajá... saltándonos esa parte que es la evidente... debes poder preguntarme algo igual, me vea como quien me vea.

—Es que... _nein, _es que eres el señorito —aprieta los ojos.

—Me veo como el señorito y hace rato te hice pasar un momento complejo allá arriba... perdona, no tenía intenciones de que _Hongrie_ nos viera —se le acerca y le pone una mano en el brazo—. Pero no soy el señorito.

Prusia se echa un poco para atrás recordando lo que ha pasado arriba, Austria pone los ojos en blanco y le quita la mano de encima. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Prusia se revuelve pasándose una mano por el cabello muy nervioso porque le da mucho miedo confiar en Austria.

—¿Cuando has visto, _cher_, que _Autriche_ sea tan buen actor, completamente capaz de seducirte o abrirte la puerta desnudo sin siquiera titubear? Aun así, te concedo que la apariencia engaña completamente. ¿Cómo te demuestro que soy _France_?

—Es que no te ves como _Frankreich_... —sigue nervioso.

—_Non_, me veo como _Autriche_, me escucho como _Autriche_ y esto es un desastre, pero... —suspira —. Vamos a _Paris._ Vamos a _Paris_ y allá te lo demuestro, con _Autriche_ que de alguna manera que no entiendo yo tampoco, trae mi cuerpo.

—Vale, vamos a _Paritzer_ —concede Prusia igual no muy convencido, porque eso no suena descabellado.

—Bien. ¿Puedes comprar los boletos de avión, _s'il vous plaît_? Ventanilla para mí. ¿Quieres que prepare algo antes de irnos? —mira hacia la cocina.

—No quiero ir... sólo contigo —responde sinceramente. Austria sonríe maligno y le cierra un ojo sin querer, con lo que Prusia se sonroja.

—Cuando vuelva a ser _France_, voy a picarte un poco con este tema... ¿A quién quieres llevar? ¿A _Hongrie_? Sinceramente creo que no te conviene... —Indica Austria e inclina la cabeza.

—Deja de... ¡es siniestro que te portes de esta manera!

—De hecho si me dejas recomendarte algo más... no le digas más a... _Autriche_, es decir al cuerpo de _France_, al teléfono de _France_... lo que ha pasado. Háblale a _Espagne._ La realidad es que una cosa es que YO sepa lo que _Autriche_ es capaz de hacerte y otra muy distinta es que _Autriche_ sepa lo que es capaz de hacerte...

—Ya le he... ¡No le he contado! ¡Ni que me preocupara o algo! —risa nerviosa. Austria aprieta los ojos.

—_Mon Dieu_... ¿no podías esperar un minuto a que bajara a hablar contigo? —pregunta acercándosele un poquito—. ¿Dónde está _Hongrie_?

—Ya te he dicho que no... está... ¿en su cuarto? O no lo sé —Austria levanta una mano y le toca la mejilla, ante lo que Prusia se aparta de nuevo un poco desconsolado—. Creo que voy a hablar con _mein_ _bruder._..

—Creo que vas a dejar de ponerte difícil y a sacar los boletos de avión antes de ponerte histérico... Habla con _Espagne._

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer, señorito! —responde Prusia.

—Es realmente fascinante esto que tienes con _Autriche, cher_. Ahora, _s'il vous plaît_, al menos ayúdame a sacar los boletos, _mon awesome ami._

—¡Déjame! —Prusia sale corriendo hacia el despacho de Alemania. Austria hace los ojos en blanco riéndose un poco internamente, porque Prusia está realmente histérico. Saca la tarjeta de Austria de su cartera dispuesto a comprar un par de boletos en primera, tarjeta que... resulta ser de Alemania, porque Austria no tiene tarjetas de su propia cuenta bancaria.

Levanta las cejas y se pregunta a sí mismo cómo es que él no puede tener una tarjeta de Alemania para pagar lo que quiera. Lo sentimos, Austria es europeo y glamouroso, si quiere dinero suyo, va al banco y como cada vez que va, se pierde, nunca saca dinero y ahorra. Eso y porque Francia no controla a Italia y a Alemania tan bien... puede que haya una tarjeta de una cuenta conjunta con Suiza, que seguro hizo Suiza y le obligo a llevar.

* * *

_Pobre... pobre, POBRE Prusia... y esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo séptimo: En el que siguen los trolleos.**

Suena el teléfono de casa de Suiza Y Liechtenstein contesta bastante histérica, si no es hermana de quien es nada más porque sí.

—_Bruder?!_

Francia aprieta los ojos con esa respuesta sabiendo que Suiza no está ahí y antes de contestar se detiene un momento.

—_Ha-Hallo? Bruder?_ —pregunta ella realmente preocupada.

—_Allò, cherie_ —susurra pensando que si en Berlín el otro puede liarla con Prusia y "ya hablaran de ello cuando venga" él puede hacer un poco de lo mismo por teléfono sin que haya un peligro real, pero Suiza quizás quiera matarlo cuando se entere.

—Oh... ehh... _Hallo?_ ¿Quién habla?

—_Je suis la France.._. —se humedece los labios y esto le cuesta un poco—. ¿Dices que estás sola en tu casa?

—Oh. _France_ —vacila un poco entre que es padre de Canadá y Suiza lo odia—. _J-Ja._

Francia carraspea nervioso.

—¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

—Está... afuera.

—¿No ha dicho cuando planea volver?

—Quizás deberías hablar con él —carraspea ella.

—Prefiero hablar contigo... cuéntame qué hacías...

—¿C-Conmigo?

—_Oui._.. ¿estabas jugando? —Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz sintiéndose ridículo con esto.

—¿Ju-Jugando?

—_Oui_ —decide responder más escuetamente, conteniéndose de reñirla por sólo repetir sus palabras.

—_Nein._ Estaba haciendo la colada.

—Oh... ¿Cómo vas con _Canada_? —cambia de tema porque lo que está intentando es incomodar a Liechtenstein lo bastante como para que le diga a Suiza.

—_Ich?_ Ehm... b-bien. Quizás podrías hablar luego para hablar con _mein bruder._

—_Non_, _non_, quiero hablar contigo —repite—. _Canada_ me ha contado algunas cosas de... vuestra vida íntima.

—¿Ehh? —Liechtenstein se sonroja y levanta las cejas.

—¿Hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda sobre eso? —Sonríe un poco al sentirla vacilar—. Yo podría enseñarte, ¿sabes?

—_W-Was?!_ —Liechtenstein frunce el ceño medio indignada. Francia sonríe y asiente pensando "ésa es mi niña".

—Oh, _oui_, yo fui quien enseñó a tu hermano, ¿no lo sabías? —utiliza un tono bastante orgulloso.

—Ehh... ehhh... Creo que voy a colgar.

—No tiene por qué ser ahora, pero estaría bien aprovechar que estás ahí tú solita.

—Ehh... _France_, en serio... creo que no deberíamos seguir hablando —suelta ahora sí bastante indignada.

—Puedo pasarme y lo hablamos en persona —la acosa un poco más.

—_Nein! Nein_, no vayas a venir —asustada porque Suiza no está ahí.

—Venga, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ya me entiendes... —insiste, bueno, si pasa un día un poco más alerta de lo normal tampoco pasa nada, así se le quedara el miedo en el cuerpo y será peor luego.

—_Neeein! _¡Si vienes voy a dispararte! —Bastante histérica. Cuelga. Francia asiente satisfecho con esto.

oxOXOxo

Prusia golpea la puerta del despacho de Alemania, porque le ha visto entrar a recoger sus documentos en el portátil.

—Pasa, pasa —indica Alemania distraídamente moviendo un montón de cosas en su oficina.

—_Bru-Bruder.._. —empieza Prusia al entrar en uno de esos tonos de "ahora yo soy el hermano pequeño que no entiende nada".

Alemania detiene todas las cosas que está haciendo y se gira a mirar a Prusia cuando nota que es él. Sonrojado. Prusia está mirándose los pies y agarrando el pomo de la puerta del despacho por la espalda.

Alemania carraspea mirando al suelo. Prusia levanta la mirada nervioso y al verle sonrojado se sonroja también. Segunda voz en los carraspeos. Precioso canon.

—N-No tienes que explicarme —murmura Alemania y quiero decir que en alguna medida no sabe si está celosillo o impresionado o... qué coño está, está en shock.

—El señorito... —empieza Prusia, sin oírle.

—_Nein, nein_... no sé

—¿Eh? _Nein was? _

—¿Qué pasa con Österreich? —pregunta el rubio y carraspea deseando que le diga y ya.

—No tengo ni idea —confiesa Prusia completa y raramente, preocupado al respecto.

—Estaba... él —el menor carraspea y señala hacia arriba, y de hecho, ya es sorprendente que Alemania haya detenido unos segundos su vida de agobio por lo que le dijo Francia para realmente estar en shock por esto.

—Está... es... —Prusia se pasa la mano por el cabello y se acerca sin saber qué decir muy bien tampoco, agobiado.

—¿Cómo es que estaba...? —Se sonroja pensando en "desnudo".

—_West_, ya sé que no me vas a creer, pero antes se ha metido a mi cuarto y me ha... —toda la carrerilla que había tomado se esfuma. Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira a la cara fijamente.

—¿Ajá?

—No entiendo lo que pasa —el mayor vuelve a mirar al suelo con las orejitas rojas.

—¿Qué hacía así sin —carraspea —, ropa?

—¡_West,_ me ha besado y me ha tocado y me ha dicho que quiere ir a _Paritzer_ conmigo! —lloriquea, estupendo, Prusia, has tardado cinco segundos en soltarlo todo. Alemania levanta las cejas y da dos pasos para atrás estrellándose con su escritorio.

_—W-Was?!_

—¡Y no sé qué le pasa, no quiero ir a _Paritzer_ con él! —se le acerca.

—_Nein, nein, nein_... ¿cómo que te besó? Y te... —tose. Prusia vuelve a sonrojarse.

—No me... no me gustó nada, es decir, si no le aparté es porque soy demasiado _awesome_ y le habría hecho daño y claro... —miente sin mirarle y se ríe de nervios. El menor entrecierra los ojos porque mira que Alemania es MALO, MALO para esto, pero ÉSA no se la cree por ni una centésima de segundo.

_—Und Schweiz? Und... Ungarn?_

—_Ungarn_ ha entrado en ese momento —susurra Prusia.

—_Mein... gott. Nein_, espera... _Österreich_? —Se pasa una mano por el cabello hacia atrás porque REALMENTE no puede creerlo. Y luego lo ha visto desnudo en la puerta de su cuarto—. Esto, debe ser alguna artimaña para que... —inclina la cabeza—, por cierto... espera, ¿has dicho que quiere ir a _Paritzer_?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defiende Prusia nada más por costumbre—. _Ja_, eso me ha dicho... ¿Puedes venir conmigo? No quiero ir solo —cara de corderito.

—_Frankreich_ me ha hablado hoy para pedirme que vaya urgentemente a _Paritzer_...

—Yo he hablado con él dos veces —suspira Prusia frustrado.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que... _nein_, que no me acerque al señorito. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡ÉL se ha metido en mi cuarto y lleva toda la mañana persiguiéndome!

—Tengo que irme —declara Alemania.

—_Was? _—Prusia le mira horrorizado.

—Tengo que irme a _Paritzer_, es una urgencia más urgente aun que _Österreich_ haciendo cosas raras.

—No vas a dejarme aquí solo con él —grita el mayor señalando la puerta.

—Está _Ungarn_, ella siempre puede controlarle.

—_Nein!_ ¡Yo me voy contigo!

—_Nein. Nein,_ porque si vas distraerás a _Frankreich._

—Vamos a ir los tres juntos, _West_ y yo me iré todo el día por la calle mientras trabajáis, ¡pero no voy a ir a _Paritzer_ yo solo con el señorito!

—Pues no sé qué vayan a hacer, pero yo me voy en el vuelo de —Alemania mira el reloj y son las once veinte—, la una. Que es YA.

—Bien, yo también. ¡Y llamaré a la _Bundeskanzler_ si no hay sitio, que el señorito vaya solo en el siguiente vuelo! —Exclama Prusia—. O mejor, tú te llevas al señorito contigo —se le ilumina la idea.

—_Was? Neeeiiin!_ —se sonroja un montonal.

—_Ja_, él es tu amigo y siempre dices que yo le maltrato y que mejor le deje en paz, así que te lo llevas tú.

—_Nein, nein._.. yo no voy a irme con él y menos después de que tú estabas con... _nein, nein _—niega fervientemente con la cabeza y suena la puerta del despacho de Alemania.

—Pues yo tam... —empieza Prusia cuando se queda callado y se vuelve a la puerta, que se abre y Austria, genio y figura, se asoma por ella.

—Pensé que estabas aquí —Austria mira a Prusia sonriendo, hablando en alemán—. ¿Te has pensado lo que he dicho?

Yo no sé Alemania, pero Prusia da un paso atrás tensándose completamente y puede que suelte hasta un suave "¡iiih!". Reacción idéntica por parte de los hermanitos.

—_Deutschland._.. me voy a _Paritzer._

—Ah, _ja_, hemos decidido que en vez de conmigo, te vas con él —suelta Prusia señalando a Alemania.

—_Nein_ —niega Austria con la cabeza —. Ya tengo tu boleto.

—¡Bien, pues te lo llevas a él!

—No voy a discutir contigo en si te parece o no te parece —Austria mira a Alemania y cruza los brazos levantando la nariz—. _Deutschland._ Tu _bruder_ se comprometió conmigo a acompañarme, le compré el boleto y no había más que en primera así que no es reembolsable. Tú decide.

—Yo me voy a la una y tú te vas con el señorito, _West_, no puedo ir con él, si me obligas a ir con él le golpearé y le romperé las gafas —amenaza Prusia HISTÉRICO. Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—_Ö-Österreich_. ¿Te... sientes bien? —vacila Alemania mirando a Austria. Prusia vacila temiendo que Alemania comente algo de lo que acaba de contarle, pero confía en su hermanito.

—_Ja_, me siento bastante bien... ¿por? ¿Qué le contaste? —Pregunta Austria sonriendo de lado y mirando a Prusia, pensando que quizás va a matarle después de esto.

—¿C-C-Contarle? —Risa prusiana nerviosa, sonrojo de nuevo.

—Contarle, _ja._

—Yo no le he... pfffff —bufido de risita nerviosa—. No iba a contarle nada como si algo me alterara o algo.

—Tengo que irme —sentencia Alemania.

—Yo me voy contigo —Prusia se cuelga del brazo de Alemania.

—Me da lo mismo quien venga, pero tengo que irme. Ocurre algo grave, les agradecería a los dos que dejaran de hacer el payaso.

Prusia mira a Austria nervioso.

—Nadie está haciendo el payaso, _Deutschland_ —asegura Austria acercándose a Prusia.

—Estaré preparado en dos minutos, _West _y el señorito que nos siga si puede —le saca la lengua.

—¿A qué quieres ir tú a _Paritzen_? —pregunta Alemania a Austria.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿qué pasa que sea grave?

—De hecho ni siquiera necesito nada, _Frankreich_ guarda ropa mía y todo eso... —sigue Prusia intentando que Austria no pueda estar listo—. Creo que deberíamos irnos YA, _West._

—_Frankreich_ encontró algo en unas cifras y me acaba de decir que en los próximos tres meses podría necesitar rescate —explica Alemania a Austria. Prusia abre los ojos como platos, flipando.

_—WAS?_

Austria sonríe levemente al entender que Francia le dijo eso a Alemania para que fuera. Prusia sigue agobiado y saca su teléfono para volver a llamar a Francia.

—Te he dicho ya que no te recomiendo que hables con _France, cher_ —indica Austria medio en alemán y medio en francés.

—Pero es que... —vacila Prusia y debe llegar una foto al móvil de Austria.

—Me voy —indica Alemania girándose al escritorio con el cerebro bastante en blanco. Austria saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, escuchándolo vibrar desde la primera diminuta vibración. Mira el mensaje, que es de España, con una foto de Francia con el cabello corto.

—¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —El grito es absolutamente ensordecedor y Prusia se mete un susto de cojones. De Alemania ni se diga_—. SALE FILS DE PUTE! —y_ mira que para que él diga algo así. Sigue mirando el teléfono con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Prusia levanta las cejas y parpadea, acercándose a ver qué mira con curiosidad cuando llega otro mensaje a su teléfono, lo abre, es de España diciéndole que vaya a París AHORA y que no hable con Francia y que cuide a Austria. El de las gafas esconde el teléfono, un poco avergonzado, dando un par de pasos atrás y sin poder creerlo. Y sí, oh, sí... se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—_Was?_ W-was? —Prusia vacila y mira a Austria sin entender NADA... y luego a Alemania, quien está FLIPANDO de ver a Austria desencajado a punto de llorar. Alemania mira a Prusia de reojo buscando explicaciones y luego carraspea.

Prusia parpadea y vuelve a mirar el mensaje de España, nervioso y luego a Austria, que se lleva una mano a la cara y se la limpia apretando el teléfono con la mano sin atreverse a mirarlo otra vez.

_—Österreich _—Alemania carraspea sin tener idea de qué hacer mirando a Austria asombrado, y luego a Prusia—. ¿Te-Te sientes bien?

Prusia no sabe qué hacer tampoco, así que llama a España y cuando éste le contesta, le tiende el teléfono a Austria, mirándole a los ojos.

—Como te atrevas a decirle algún día lo que estás viendo, te arranco algo —sisea Austria hacia cualquiera de los dos en francés, arrancándole el teléfono a Prusia de la mano con naturalidad, suponiendo a quien ha llamado. Se lo lleva al oído sin ver siquiera quién es, sabiéndolo con anticipación, sale del despacho dando un portazo.

—¿Cómo estás, _mi amor_? —pregunta España suavemente. Prusia mira a Alemania parpadeando.

—Voy a arrancarle las teclas al piano, a romper el Stradivarius en pedazos y puede que me rompa el índice de la derecha a propósito para que no vuelva a tocar el piano —grita Austria a todo volumen. Alemania traga saliva... palideciendo.

—Calma... calma, _cariño_... volverá a crecer —responde España apretando los ojos.

—¿Volverá a crecer? _Oui_, claro que volverá a crecer... ¡también ya volverán a barnizarle la cubierta del piano... quizás pueda incendiarlo... ¡ya volverá a tener uno! ¡¿Para qué _merde_ hizo eso, eh?! ¡Explícamelo, _Espagne_! Ésa es una agresión... ¿sabes? Voy a tirarme a _Prusse._

—En realidad me gusta cómo queda —suelta España—. Se te ve más masculino —trata de arreglar algo, humedeciéndose los labios.

—No me toques tú también los cojones, _Espagne_ —advierte entrando a la cocina y buscando un cuchillo.

—_Por favor_, no hagas ninguna estupidez... y en realidad hablo en serio.

—¿Que no haga ninguna estupidez? Me pregunto si le diste a él la misma instrucción. ¿O él sí puede porque es tu adoraaaaado _Autriche_?

—Pues claro que le di la misma instrucción... esto no se detendrá si haces algo, recuerda que él está... en tu cocina.

—Bien. Voy a raparle entonces...

—_Francia_... cálmate y respira, estoy seguro que podrás hacer algo mucho mejor si piensas dos segundos y esperas a tenerle cara a cara.

—¡Hacer algo como qué mucho mejor! ¡ME CORTÓ EL CABELLO! —Chillonea.

—_Sí, sí._.. ya lo sé... en realidad ni siquiera es TAN corto.

—¿Ni siquiera es TAN corto? ¿De verdad vas TÚ a decirme eso a mí? —protesta Austria sentándose en la mesa sin atreverse a sacar el teléfono.

—_Por favor_... mira las cosas con perspectiva...

—¿Qué maldita perspectiva? —saca el teléfono y aprieta los ojos. Toca la pantalla para que se ilumine y abre un ojo. España se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando que está haciendo un DRAMA y mira a Francia de reojo sentado en el sofá de la sala.

—Si demuestras que te ha molestado has perdido.

Y Austria se da cuenta de algo.

—Tú le tomaste la foto —susurra.

—_Sí_ —asiente.

—Le tienes ahí enfrente.

—_Sí_ —España mira a Francia de reojo—. Bueno, está sentado en la sala con unos auriculares puestos, no sé qué ha dicho que hace con la música.

—Y estás consolándome al teléfono con él enfrente... si serás cabrón tú también —sisea fríamente.

—_No_, está de espaldas con los auriculares puestos, en serio, no puede oírme.

Austria se peina hacia atrás y aprieta los ojos.

—Si eso no es verdad, _Espagne_...

—¿Ahora no confías en mí?

—Estoy realmente enfadado —confiesa mirándose en la foto... rasurado y con el cabello corto.

—Ya lo sé y estoy seguro que puedes joderle de muchas formas... cuando estéis aquí.

—Salgo a la una. De hecho voy con _Allemagne_ para el aeropuerto —murmura Austria inclinando la cabeza y pensando que... bueno, guapo es, sin duda. ODIA el cabello corto, especialmente porque se lo ha cortado Austria, sintiéndose ligeramente castrado... invadido. Inglaterra pagará en gran medida las consecuencias de TODO esto—. Estaremos ahí a las cuatro a lo mucho. Cuida que no haga otra idiotez, ¿quieres?

España mira de reojo a Austria y sale disimuladamente del cuarto.

—¿Sabes que ha hecho? —Sonríe de lado.

—¿Ajá? —Austria levanta una ceja al notar el tono cómplice de España, visualizando su sonrisa por cómo habla.

—Cuando he llegado... al ver que no estaba Romanito... me ha metido un viaje, _tío_... ¡buah!

—¿T-Te qué? —pregunta Austria y sonríe un poco, de lado, porque eso no lo esperaba.

—Un morreo, hasta la garganta —se lleva la mano al cuello—. No lo hacía así desde que éramos novios. Ha dicho que era para que le creyera pero...

—_Mon... Dieu! _—se ríe un poquito. España sonríe al oírle reír.

—Ya veremos si aparece _Suisse._.. ya veremos en realidad. No he besado bien aún a _Prusse_, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso? Me ha contado algo al respecto, estaba también bastante nervioso con ello.

—Estaba a puuuuunto cuando _Hongrie_ llegó a la habitación. Pero puede que ahora mismo le bese... y a _Allemagne_ en el camino. Toma y toma.

—Insisto, yo que tú esperaba a hacerlo cuando pueda verte.

—No va ir _Hongrie_... —sonríe Austria malicioso recuperando el buen humor.

—¿Y Veneciano?

—Tampoco... Nos vemos al rato.

—Awww... mis pobres niños alemanes... dales un buen vuelo.

Austria se ríe un poco colgando el teléfono de mejor humor, mientras España se guarda el teléfono y vuelve a salir al comedor, con Francia diciéndole cuando es que vuelan.

* * *

_No sé quien es peor en realidad, ¿esto es una especia de competición o algo, chicos? No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo octavo: En el que les dan a los hermanos alemanes el viaje de su vida**

Austria va hasta el refrigerador, lo abre, rebusca un poco adentro y nota una mostaza. Sonríe tomándola y buscando en la estantería hasta que encuentra una lata de sardinas y una de anchoas. Abre las dos latas y las echa en un plato hondo, toma el bote de mostaza y se dirige rápidamente a la sala del piano mirándolo con malicia, porque, si bien no es el Bösendorfer, hay otro grande, porque el desesperado de Austria no puede vivir sin uno.

Levanta un poco la tapa de la caja del piano y mete el plato con las sardinas y anchoas adentro augurando que no volverán hoy mismo ni quizás mañana... en un par de días estarán echadas a perder apestándolo todo. Sonríe sintiéndose un poco mejor con esto.

Toma la mostaza y a la vieja usanza y enseñanza de cierto individuo de cejas gruesas y pobladas, sube hasta el cuarto de Austria poniendo la mitad del bote en su shampoo y la otra mitad en su crema de cuerpo, mezclando bien. Baja no más de cinco minutos más tarde, pasándose una mano por el cabello austriaco y sintiéndose mejor, aunque no estamos seguras de que eso vaya a funcionar, Austria vive con Prusia, pero si Francia se siente mejor así, está bien.

De todos modos, seguramente Italia quitará las cosas que huelan mal cuando las note, porque vive ahí y también es más que seguro que Prusia haya intentado hacer menjunjes antes muchísimas veces y que eso tenga a Austria sobre aviso, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Francia, que estaba muy feliz tirando el bote de mostaza cuando nota todo eso, deja de sentirse tan bien. En fin...

Alemania le mira al bajar las escaleras, con Prusia ya en el garaje preparando el coche para irse los tres juntos. Austria sale así sin maletas, para la sorpresa de Alemania.

Italia y su sexto sentido, llega dando saltitos y se planta frente a la puerta por la que van a bajar al garaje. Alemania pega un saltito, porque además con los nervios no ha ido a despedirse ni nada.

—Ehh... ehh... _Italien_ —murmura sonrojadillo.

—_Ciao, caro mio._

Austria sonríe un poco de lado, notando la incomodidad del alemán, quien carraspea sonoramente.

—Hasta luego, _Italien._

El italiano se le acerca y le pone las manos sobre el pecho, un poco de puntillas. Alemania traga saliva y Austria les sigue mirando de ESA manera incómoda. Le cierra un ojo a Alemania quien se echa un poquito hacia atrás desviando la mirada entre Italia y Austria.

Italia frunce el ceño al notar que se aparta y mira a Austria de reojo. Éste se encoge de hombros haciendo cara de inocente, haciendo que Italia entrecierre los ojos con ese gesto y que se vuelva a acercar al alemán.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo otra vez quien le cierra un ojo de nuevo. El alemán se sonroja apretando los ojos y dándole un beso rápido a Italia en los labios. Italia frunce más el ceño y besa a Alemania como es debido tomándole de la nuca.

Alemania se deja besar y de hecho besa a Italia un poquito más efusivamente que de costumbre antes de separarle también más pronto que de costumbre de los hombros.

—_Il signiore_ está raro, no te fíes —advierte Italia en un susurro mirando a Austria antes de separarse del todo. Alemania le mira a los ojos pensando que raro es realmente POCO decir de lo que está Austria.

Italia se va por donde ha venido, tan feliz.

Prusia da un par de bocinazos con el coche y tras notar que bajan y Austria no lleva equipaje se encoge de hombros. Cuando su hermano se sienta a su lado empieza el segundo concierto de miradas y carraspeos mientras vigila por el retrovisor al señorito pensando en lo que le ha dicho antes de que es Francia y en lo que ha dicho España, ¿sería verdad? Por ahora parecía bastante apacible ahí sentado en el asiento trasero del Audi.

Austria hace cara de desinterés protestando de vez en cuando por alguna cosa, subiéndose las gafas en el gesto característico cada cierto periodo de tiempo.

Si el antiguo Austria era un grano en el culo, éste era como cien veces peor, parecía Francia o España realmente, cuando se ponían densos, con la diferencia de que España y Francia eran sus amigos y podían ponerse densos y venga, ¿a quienes no le gustaban? Pero no el señorito, el señorito no le gustaba nada de nada, aunque no le había reñido en todo el día y le había dado las gracias, eso había sido flipante... y le dijo que es _awesome_, bueno, obviamente lo es, pero...

—Vas a bajarle al aire acondicionado, _Preussen_ —pregunta Austria en su interpretación e imitación de la orden a modo de pregunta—. Veo que tu capacidad para regular tu temperatura corporal no ha ido en aumento.

Prusia no hace caso porque él está conduciendo y es alemán y eso le toca al copiloto que, mira por donde, es el otro alemán.

Alemania le baja al aire acondicionado mirando a Austria de reojo. Realmente parecía normal cuando se ponía en éstas... pero hacía rato lloraba. Sí, LLORABA. Y antes había estado el asunto de estar desnudo... y lo que dijo Prusia. Le mira otra vez.

Al llegar, Prusia aparca en el estacionamiento y andan en silencio haciendo todos los trámites hasta la cola de embarcar.

—¿Tienes algún problema en el cuello, _Deutschland_? —pregunta Austria a Alemania en la cola de embarcar al ver que le mira por vez seiscientos veinte. Prusia mira a Alemania sin saber de qué habla Austria.

—_Nein, nein_ —carraspea porque él sí que sabe qué lleva todo el camino mirándole de reojo. Austria mira a Prusia por un instante y se quita una pelusa del saco.

—Bien, según los billetes, yo voy en pasillo, _West,_ en el centro y el señorito, en ventanilla —comenta Prusia inventándoselo según le conviene.

Austria le mira sonriendo un poco de lado pensando que no tiene NINGUNA intención de ponerse en la ventanilla. Le da una palmadita en el culo en cuanto entran al avión para que él sea el primero que camine por el pasillo.

Prusia da un salto mirándole de reojo y hace un ademán de algo... que se pierde en la lejanía, tragando saliva, cuando llega a los asientos, intenta ponerse hacia adelante para dejarles pasar, pero hay una niña de como trece años, hablando por el móvil idiotamente con la maleta en mitad del pasillo, esperando a acabar de hablar para subirla sin dejarle espacio.

—_Preussen_, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que haces? —Pregunta el austriaco, que ha pasado después que él, con cara de hastío.

—Intentar dejarte pasar a la _verdammt_ ventanilla, señorito —responde Prusia fastidiado también, mirando cómo la niña está en un infinito bucle de "cuelga tú, no, cuelga tú" y "yo te quiero más, no, yo te quiero más".

—Pasa tú, que si me pasó yo primero verás cómo mis regiones vitales y tus regiones vitales van a quedar tan pegadas que irás incómodo en todo el camino —indica Austria en alemán y con aire de desinterés Prusia parpadea pensando que no ha oído bien.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco, le pone una mano en la cintura y se pone frente a frente dispuesto a plancharse en Prusia para pasar delante de él con el pretexto de que el espacio es pequeño y entre la niña y los demás asientos si pretende que Austria se pase primero va a haber mucho contacto físico.

Prusia sostiene el aire de golpe al sentirle de nuevo tan cerca, haciendo para separarse en la única vía de escape, que es meterse primero en la fila de asientos.

Austria sonríe conforme y empieza a entrar a su lugar, consiguiendo que avance un paso la fila que va atrás de Alemania. Cuando está a punto de sentarse hace un movimiento de vacilación y sale un poco otra vez al pasillo, atrapando a Alemania entre sí y el señor de atrás que tiene cara de pocas pulgas.

Prusia nota que ha quedado sentado en la ventanilla, atrapado, mientras saca su consola portátil para jugar...

—Eh, _West!_ ¡Pasa aquí a mí lado! —pide Prusia.

—_Deutschland_ —Austria medio susurra, pegándose a él.

Alemania levanta las cejas y vacila haciéndose un poco para atrás, enterrándose el maletín del hombre tras él a media espalda, sorprendido de que Austria esté tan cerca y prácticamente... No, de hecho no prácticamente... Es esa la mano de Austria en su pecho. Parpadea sonrojándose.

Prusia le mira nervioso, sin saber qué hacen y para el absoluto e irrefutable asombro del alemán, Austria se pone de puntas y le da un beso suave en los labios antes de separarse, sonreírle y sentarse en su lugar, tan tranquilo.

Prusia se queda paralizado al ver eso, parpadea un par de veces y ni siquiera atina a poner una sonrisa maliciosa. Y si Prusia se queda paralizado, Alemania debe convertirse en mármol. Mármol rojo.

El albino abre y cierra un par de veces la boca como si fuera a decir algo, luego acaba por humedecerse los labios y volverse a su consola pensando que algo debe estar mal con él, pero eso no puede ser porque él es _awesome_ y...

—_Deutschland._ El pasillo —suelta el austriaco medio en alemán medio en francés porque está tratando de no descojonarse. Y ése es el punto en que Prusia vuelve, haciendo brillar su colmillito.

—_West!_ Estás todo sonrojado —se burla.

—_NEIN!_—Alemania salta volviendo a la tierra y sintiéndose de trece años otra vez. Mira sus opciones... Que son NULAS y se sienta rápidamente en su lugar. HIS-TÉ-RI-CO. Prusia se ríe malignamente con esa respuesta y Austria hace un esfuerzo enooooorme por no reírse, fallando miserablemente. Termina riéndose un poquito CON Prusia por primera vez en su vida.

Prusia nota que Austria se ríe y se motiva más.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, _bru_? —le pregunta a Alemania en burla, llamándole como le decía cuando era pequeño.

—No estoy nervioso. ¡Y no sé qué es lo que les pasa a ambos! —Protesta Alemania sin mirarles en modo trágame tierra. Así que Prusia se ríe más.

—Uuuuuh, se lo voy a decir a Veneciano —suelta, porque cuando no es con él, esto es divertido. Y Austria le pone una mano en la pierna en un movimiento natural, riéndose aún y tratando de controlar su propia risa y la de Prusia.

Así que Prusia se atraganta de golpe, empezando a toser.

Austria sonríe un poco más tratando de darle golpecitos en la espalda y acariciándole en el camino el cuello con la mano de los golpecitos y más la pierna ahora con la otra mano. Prusia hace un gesto con la mano para indicar que ya está bien, carraspeando y recomponiéndose.

Austria le quita la mano de la espalda y aprovecha el viaje de la mano de regreso a su lugar para pasarle un dedo por la espalda, y acariciarle un instante el cabello de la nuca, lo que a Prusia le provoca un escalofrío que le hace carraspear de nuevo, incomodillo, volviendo a buscar su PSP.

Alemania sigue mirando al frente con las manos en las rodillas, rojo como un tomate y mientras Prusia tose se lleva una mano a los labios rozándoselos suavemente. Carraspea otra vez cuando Austria toma la revista del avión y empieza a hojearla, rezando para que no le hable, no le mire, no le NADA.

Prusia se pone a jugar y distraídamente se lleva la mano a la nuca donde le ha acariciado, casi sin notarlo, se pone los auriculares para oír algo de Rammstein lo bastante fuerte para calmarle y hacerle olvidarse de estas cosas raras.

Un rato más tarde, Austria toma el auricular de la oreja de Prusia y lo levanta.

—Vas a quedarte sordo si sigues oyendo esto tan fuerte.

Prusia le mira de reojo, hace los ojos en blanco y sube al máximo la música que no tenía a todo volumen, sonriendo de lado. Austria le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe. Prusia levanta las cejas, porque no era ésa la reacción que se esperaba.

—Yo lo digo por ti, no por mí en realidad —Austria sonríe más, pasándose una mano por el cabello evitando a Mariazell que en la mañana ya ha visto mientras estaba en el baño cuáles son sus efectos—. Quizás podrías quitarte los audífonos y hablar conmigo, mejor. ¿Qué juegas?

—Ehm... _nein._.. yo creo que... —Prusia se vuelve a su consola sin querer contestar, nerviosito y le mira de reojo un par de veces mientras un par de cosas explotan en el juego porque no está prestando atención. Austria mira el juego y luego se dedica a revisar a Prusia con interés, como gato mirando a su presa.

Prusia protesta con un par de tacos así suaves en plan alemán, pero que suenan como muy bestias con su voz de general nazi. Arregla el problema con un par de combinaciones de botones complicadas y vuelve a mirar a Austria de reojo al notar que no deja de mirarle.

Austria ni se inmuta con los tacos en realidad, porque ha visto a Prusia jugar a la consola un par de miles de veces sin que le genere ninguna sorpresa. Le sonríe a Prusia cuando le mira.

—Insisto que deberías dejar de jugar a eso y hablar conmigo. ¿Hace cuánto no hablamos amigablemente?

—Mira, es un juego de guerra, ¿vale? —le muestra la pantalla quitándose los auriculares—. A ti no te gustan, ¿vale? Así que déjame jugar tranquilo.

—_Nein_, ciertamente los juegos de video en términos generales me parecen bastante aburridos. ¿Cómo vas con _Ungarn_?

—¿Por? ¿Estás celoso? —pregunta malicioso mientras sigue jugando.

—Ehm... bueno, no me molestaría en lo absoluto ser yo el que se acuesta contigo en vez de ella —indica sonriendo de lado, malicioso.

—_W-was? _—Le mira de reojo incrédulo y algo vuelve a explotar en la consola.

—No me dirás que no lo has pensado nunca... realmente no tenemos nada en común, pero el sexo sería espléndido.

Prusia sigue mirándole con cara de susto/incredulidad, pero ahora se sonroja.

—Por supuesto tú eres incapaz de aceptarlo —gesto de desinterés—. Pero sabes que es cierto.

—_Ich... I... ch..._ —risita nerviosa. Austria sonríe.

—Es increíble lo nervioso que te pones.

—Ya... ya te he dicho en casa que a mí me gusta _Ungarn_ —se centra en esa idea con fuerza.

—Ya sé que a ti te gusta _Ungarn._ De hecho, como te he dicho antes, tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común, pero no puedes negar que vas a soñar con el beso que no nos dimos.

—Claro que no voy a soñar con nada, tú no me gustas nada, no eres _awesome_ como yo —vuelve a reírse nerviosamente. Austria vuelve a ponerle una mano en la pierna y a acariciar un poco.

—Puede que te creas a ti mismo algún día si te lo sigues repitiendo.

Prusia aprieta con los pies contra el suelo del avión, tensándose y vuelve a reírse sin saber qué decir a eso porque no está seguro de haber entendido del todo a qué se refiere. Austria le quita la mano de encima y señala el juego.

—Bien, sigue jugando a la consola, y no vuelvas a pensar nunca más en mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Prusia carraspea y DE VERDAD trata de volverse al juego. Huelga decir que falla miserablemente.

Austria se gira a Alemania quien, quiero decir, tiene una fortaleza a su alrededor fabricada con hojas de papel periódico que está... "leyendo".

—_Deutschland_...

El periódico salta.

—_Deutschland_, necesito caminar un poco. Déjame salir.

El periódico se mueve un poco más, aterrorizado, pensando que quizás le bese al salir otra vez. Alemania se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se levanta con todo y el periódico extendido, dejando caer unas hojas y todo.

—_Dankeschön_ —agradece Austria sin poder no reír al ver el desastre que hace el alemán. Austria mueve un poco las caderas caminando sobre el pasillo y Alemania no puede evitar mirarle un poco antes de sentarse, otra vez con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado.

* * *

_No te olvides de agradecer a Tari la edición. Me encanta este capítulo! De hecho, Tari nos hizo un fanart cuando lo editó. a ver si lo subo al perfil ahora que ya no es spoiler._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo noveno: En el que sigue la tortura a los alemanes y Francia equilibra la balanza de un solo golpe**

—_B-Bruder_... —susurra bajando una esquinita de un trozo de periódico para poder verle sólo por un agujerito. Prusia, que no se ha perdido ni un solo detalle, le hace un gesto a su hermano para que se acerque, para hablar con él. Alemania se acerca un poco a Prusia.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunta Alemania.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Viste que me... vi-viste lo que hizo?

—Vi... ven, acércate —insiste Prusia—. No sé qué le pasa, ¿oíste lo que me dijo?

—_Nein._.. ¿qué te dijo?

—Pues, es que a ti solo te dio un besito, a mí me pidió... —se sonroja.

—_Was?_

—¡Acércate que no quiero gritarlo! —protesta Prusia. Alemania se le acerca haciendo un ruidajal con el periódico. El mayor se humedece los labios, reacio a decirlo.

—No es que me lo tome en serio o algo...

Alemania le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Sexo —susurra Prusia apartando la mirada con las orejas rojas.

—_WAS?!_

—Shhhhh, no grites —se sonroja más sacando la cabeza y mirando alrededor, por si Austria vuelve.

—¿_Österreich_ te pidió que tuvieras sexo con él? —susurra Alemania absolutamente impresionado.

—Dijo que estaría bien y que estaba celoso de _Ungarn_ —susurra Prusia, apretando los ojos. Su hermano le mira con la boca abierta uno instantes, luego desvía la mirada y traga saliva.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué voy a hacer de qué? —vacila Prusia. Alemania carraspea y se sonroja. Prusia abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aún más al notar que eso era como una... petición o algo así y ni se lo había planteado.

—_Mein Gott in himmel_... ¿será que está enfermo? Quizás tiene un tumor en la cabeza. ¿Sabes dónde está _Schweiz_?

—_Schweiz?_ —Prusia se había olvidado POR COMPLETO de Suiza y de su existencia... y de su potencial opinión al respecto del asunto ni hablemos.

—¿Y _Ungarn_ está de acuerdo con esto? —Pregunta Alemania siempre ponderando los riesgos.

—_Ungarn_ no sabe ni va a saber nada! —le ordena Prusia—. Ya bastante ha sido cuando ha intentado... es decir... mi cuarto...

—Quizás deberías... —Alemania le mira y se sonroja bastante y carraspea aún más.

—_Was? _—Prusia le mira muy nervioso porque cualquier cosa que proponga al respecto será MUY valorada.

—No creo que esto vuelva a pasar —murmura desviando la mirada y Austria aprovecha ese momento para volver, pasándole a Alemania una mano por el cabello.

Prusia da un salto de cinco metros volviéndose a su sitio con cara como si acabara de atraparle poniendo petardos dentro del piano. Alemania por su parte quita la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, con el corazón en el cuello, como si acabaran de atraparle volviendo a hacer jabón a alguien.

—No necesitan infartarse, ya sé que hablan de mí. Muévete, _Deutschland_, _bitte._

—_W-Was? Nein, nein_, señorito, ni que nos interesaras tanto o fueras _awesome_ como yo... lo que decía _West_ es que quiere cambiarte el sitio para poder jugar conmigo, ¿a qué si? —Suelta Prusia orgulloso.

—Ah... _J-Ja, Ja_ —asiente Alemania sin tener mucha idea o estar para nada convencido.

—Pero, _Deutschland,_ ya te he dicho yo que me mareo en el pasillo —se queja Austria mirando fijamente al alemán.

—Pero ya llegamos, venga, _West_—insiste Prusia.

Alemania vacila porque habitualmente si no se le cumple a Austria lo que pide es la peor pesadilla imaginable.

—_Weeest_ —insiste Prusia ligeramente desesperado, porque así no quedará a su lado. Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—Levántate o muévete ya, _Deutschland._ Decide si le haces caso a una ridícula petición de _Preussen_ por jugar o a mí por una real necesidad.

Prusia mira a su hermano con cara de corderito degollado y Alemania, que está un poco celosito de la situación pero no lo sabe, se corre dejando a Austria en el pasillo.

Austria se sienta haciendo los ojos en blanco y le pone ahora una mano a Alemania en la pierna. Prusia conecta la consola y la mira de reojo mientras trata de llamar la atención de Alemania... en el fondo se siente mejor cuando esto vuelve a parecer una pelea entre él y Austria por su hermano pequeño y no una desquiciante competencia entre él y el rubio por ver a quien le han dicho las mayores guarradas.

Alemania está otra vez como piedra con la mano de Austria, que además repta lentamente hacia arriba de esa manera que sólo Francia sabe hacer. Prusia frunce el ceño y trata de explicarle a Alemania cómo es que se juega a su videojuego matando rusos.

Alemania piensa que esto debe ser una pesadilla extraña, cuando le pone una mano encima a la mano de Austria para que deje de moverse, tratando de poner atención a Prusia y fallando miserablemente. El albino nota el movimiento de Alemania y frunce el ceño. Más.

—¿Señorito, tendremos que volver a invitar a _Schweiz_ a casa? —pregunta maliciosamente tratando de desviar la atención del moreno. Austria le sonríe a Prusia, mientras engaña a Alemania haciendo creerle con un tirón de su mano que va a quitarla de su pierna y en cuanto el menor levanta la mano para dejarle ir éste la voltea y entrelaza sus dedos tomándole de la mano.

—¿Quieres invitar a _Schweiz_ para algo?

Alemania baja la vista y mira sus manos entrelazadas como si tuviera un escorpión en la pierna, sin atreverse a moverse.

—Es divertido a pesar de su obsesión por querer matarme. Me cae bien —responde el albino dándole un codazo a su hermano para que mire la consola—. Pero lo decía por si planeas pasarte otra vez doscientos años sin hablarle —sigue, esperando que esto le moleste y le incomode. Austria se ríe en lo absoluto molesto apretando un poco la mano del alemán.

—¿Eso quisieras, verdad? Así tendrías camino libre para concretar tus fantasías sin el peligro de que te metan una bala entre los ojos.

Prusia parpadea sin entender por qué no funciona y luego frunce el ceño sin entender eso, lo siento, demasiado sutil.

—¿Mis fantasías?

—Sexuales. Conmigo.

—_Was?_ —Prusia vuelve a sonrojarse—. ¡Ya te he dicho que a mí me gusta _Ungarn_!

Alemania abre los ojos como platos... no que no los tuviera abiertos como platos ya, pero los abre más y mira a Prusia.

—Podríamos invitarla, estoy segura que querría mirarlo.

El albino aprieta los ojos porque no es precisamente un secreto que ella a veces fantasea con ello y lo expresa abiertamente cada vez que quiere ponerle nervioso, además.

_—Nein, nein!_

—Sabes perfectamente bien que es cierto, que lo sabe e incluso fantasea con ello. Al que no creo que le haga gracia que te incluyamos es a _Italien_, lo siento _Allema..._ —carraspea —, _Deutschland._

Prusia abre la boca sin poder creer lo que oye y mira a Alemania.

—_Österreich! _—protesta Alemania un poco como lo haría Suiza, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con la mano libre y levantando la otra, estirada, sacudiéndola un poco para que le suelte.

—Sigo pensando que necesitas un médico, tío —suelta Prusia hablándole a Austria de una manera más bestia de la que suele usar.

—_Ja, ja... Österreich, Österreich_ y tú apanicado y sonrojado —Austria hace los ojos en blanco y suelta a Alemania, sonriendo—. Sólo porque uno se levanta un día un poco más directo y claro que de costumbre.

—Ehm... y cuando pulsas aquí entonces se cambia de arma y yo tengo un lanzallamas que... —sigue Prusia intentando cambiar de tema a ver si pueden hacer como si esto no acabara de pasar. Alemania cruza los brazos inmediatamente en cuanto le suelta y hace como que hace caso a Prusia con muchísima atención en modo "ajá... ajá... sí... ajá...".

Y Prusia sigue contándole como si le estuviera contando como hacer una operación a corazón abierto y necesitara saber TODOS los detalles con absoluta precisión. Austria les mira a ambos y se ríe en silencio, dejándoles descansar unos minutos.

(Austria opina que esto es más divertido cuando es en velado. Francia replica que no tiene tiempo para que sea en velado).

Entonces pasa la azafata pidiéndole a Prusia que apague su consola porque van a aterrizar en unos minutos y él mira a Alemania de reojo haciendo lo que le pide y guardándola. Para ese entonces, Alemania está planchado contra Prusia en el asiento, mientras Austria está leyendo la revista del avión sin hacerles ningún caso... y es que se ve tan normalito él, ¡casi como siempre!

El albino recuerda a su hermanito tan mono y tan sonrojadito, así que con absoluta malicia, en cuanto se ponen de pie para bajar, le empuja obligándole a andar pegadito con Austria de las caderas. Alemania le mete un codazo en el pecho con considerable fuerza, sonrojándose bastante mientras Austria saca el culo para que haya buen roce hasta que deja de haberlo...

Y Prusia se medio dobla del golpe, dejando de reírse por lo bajini.

—_Preussen_ —llama Austria al bajar del avión, revisando verse bien mientras se mira reflejado en un cristal.

_—Was? _—pregunta sin hacerle mucho caso, encendiendo el teléfono para llamar a Francia. Austria le mira de reojo y luego le mira el teléfono en la mano.

—Oh, ¿vas a hablarle a _France_?

—_Ja_, voy a decirle que ya estamos aquí.

—Bien, me parece apropiado. Quizás puedas hablarle del beso que le día a _Allem..._ —carraspea —. _Deutschland._

Prusia le mira dejando de teclear en el teléfono porque además a llamado "France" a Francia y no "Frankreich"... recuerda el mensaje de España "no hables con _Francia_, llámame a mí".

—Quizás quieras hacerlo tú —propone frunciendo el ceño pensando que Austria se está burlando o algo.

—Yo agradecería que dejaran de hacer el inútil los dos y nos fuéramos —protesta Alemania encaminándose a la banda para recoger sus maletas.

—Creo que deberías llamara _Espa... nien_.

—No eres quién para decirme qué hacer —replica Prusia.

—Bien, entonces habla a _Frankreich_ y dile TOOODO, desde lo mucho que te gustó que te tocara los cinco metros hasta lo mal que me porté en el avión —indica esperando que por ahora funcione la psicología inversa.

—No voy a hablar con _Frankreich_ de ti, ni que fueras tan importante —replica Prusia sonrojándose un poco—. Voy a hablarle a _Spanien_, pero porque YO quiero.

Austria sonríe internamente.

—¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí o vas a ir a ayudar a tu _bruder_?

—Déjame en paz, ve tú a ayudarle si estás tan preocupado —pone los ojos en blanco fastidiado, pero se va a ayudarle, porque es su _bruder._

Austria va detrás de ellos con parsimonia y luego sigue a Alemania en silencio hasta que van al taxi. El austriaco mira su París sintiéndose mejor, aunque extraño al verlo detrás de las gafas e intenta llamar por teléfono a Inglaterra una vez más... sin éxito.

Prusia se ríe con España al teléfono, aprovechando la excusa para escaparse de ambos. Alemania agradece el respiro tomando el teléfono y marcando el número de Francia y procede a ignorarles durante el viaje en taxi.

—_Gott sei danke, Deustchland_ —responde Francia al ver quien le llama. Alemania parpadea.

—Ehh... _F-Frankreich?_

—_Ja, ja... oui_, lo que sea.

—Ya vamos para allá. He traído a _Österreich_ como me lo has pedido. También ha venido _Preussen_ pese a mis recomendaciones. ¿Tienes ya los papeles listos? ¿No puedes irme adelantando un poco lo que pasa?

—_Preussen_ —repite Francia apretando los ojos, con fastidio.

—Hablarme en alemán no va a conseguir que te asesine menos.

—Te he dicho como un millón de veces que no hagas esa clase de bromas sobre los asesinatos que nadie sabe si hablas en serio —riñe el francés. Alemania parpadea descolocado.

—_W-Was?_ E-Estoy enfadado, no estoy bromeando.

—Oh, tú estás enfadado. Espera. A. Ver. Esto —protesta Francia sarcástico sólo porque es Alemania y está bastante asustado. Alemania parpadea preocupado y luego vacila, porque todo el día de hoy parece ser absolutamente surreal.

—Vamos en camino. Estaremos ahí en unos veinticinco minutos.

—Trata de perder a tu _bruder_ por el camino, _bitte._

Alemania se gira con Prusia sorprendido, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Están peleados o algo?

Prusia se ríe con España... Francia se revuelve por que le da vergüencita enfrentarle después de lo que le ha contado que ha pasado en Berlín por teléfono y de su propia viva voz.

—No exactamente... ¿Está _Autriche_ haciendo cosas raras? —pregunta Francia temerosito, en francés esta vez.

—No tienes idea —responde Alemania sin pensar pero... éste es Francia, es la persona ideal para hablar de eso.

—Creo... quiero hablar de ello contigo después —pide Francia.

—Oh —vacila Alemania y mira a Austria mirando por la ventana sabiendo además que si alguien puede escucharle, es él. Carraspea sonrojándose—. _Ja._ Eso sería excelente. Pero primero el deber.

—_Oui, oui, mais oui _—quita importancia—. ¿Cuándo dices que llegáis?

—Quince minutos.

Austria se gira a mirar a Alemania y le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo.

—Saluda a _Frankreich_ de mi parte.

—Bien —Francia va al cuadro de la luz y provoca un corto circuito haciendo que toda la casa se quede a oscuras.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que sin luz? —pregunta Prusia a España unos segundos más tarde. El austriaco frunce el ceño y mira a Prusia.

—Eh... _Österreich._..

—_Allemagne!_ ¡Acabo de quedarme sin luz! Voy a ver si puedo encender de nuevo y prender el ordenador... —suelta Francia fingiendo agobio.

—¿Sin... luz? ¿Cómo que sin luz? —histéria de Alemania por el trabajo.

—Espero que _Prusse_ o tú podáis arreglármelo cuando vengáis o me temo que no podré enseñarte los presupuestos que había preparado —añade el cínico.

—Mira, _Frankreich._.. tienes quince minutos para arreglar la luz, llamar a quien sea necesario o de una buena vez hacerte el hara-kiri si es que no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa. VINE A VER LOS PRESUPUESTOS.

Mientras, Francia arranca un par de piezas y las tira por ahí al jardín para cuando vengan ellos, digan que tienen que comprarlas y poder llamar al lampista y aprovechar el tiempo arreglando el verdadero asunto mientras éste no viene.

—_Allemagne_, no me hables como si fuera mi culpa, tengo un montón de comida arruinándose y descomponiéndose en mi nevera ahora!

—Me importa un comino la comida que se te arruina —protesta Alemania y Austria aprieta los ojos y los dientes. Debe escucharse el rechinido.

—Bien, hablamos ahora —se despide Francia un poco secamente.

Alemania empieza a hiperventilar colgando el teléfono y girándose a Austria, empezando a quejarse de todas y cada una de las cosas que le desquician de Francia. Austria levanta las cejas y asiente nada contento. Alemania acaba de ganarse la vergüenza lenta y dolorosa que planea en su casa. Finalmente... veinticinco minutos más tarde porque había tráfico, Austria se baja el primero del coche, cosa rara, mirando su casa.

* * *

_No sé si Tari participó o no en la edición de este, por si acaso, ¡agradécele igual! Esto parece ser una competencia clara sobre quién es peor portado, si Austria o Francia. ¿por quién votas tú?_


End file.
